Par écrans interposés
by Akarine
Summary: "Amis, nous le sommes, parfois même plus. Mais malheur ultime, nous vivions chacun à des milliers de kilomètres les un des autres. " Sakura Haruno. .une bande de jeunes adultes vivant au quatre coins de la planète sont obligé de régler leurs journées en fonction du décalage horaires qui les sépare. Mais un but les rassembles, celui de se rencontrer un jour.
1. Chapter 1

**_New-York, samedi 7 juin, 8h:_**

Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, j'ai 19 ans. Il est 8h, nous sommes un samedi matin et aujourd'hui je n'ai, au bonheur, pas cours. Le soleil se lève doucement au-dessus des buildings et le sol de ma cuisine commence déjà être clair .

Je vis au dixième étage au centre de la ville, et je me plais ici.

Je m' étire paresseusement et part m' étaler dans mon canapé en détachant mes cheveux. Encore en caleçon j'allume la télé : les dernières news s'affichent...quel ennui...Je la laisse en fond sonore et va allumer ma cafetière.

Mon appartement n'est pas bien grand, mais je l'aime. J'ai une chambre, une petite salle de bain et un salon/cuisine/buanderie. Un classique du centre de la grosse pomme.  
Mon café la main, je m'installe sur ma table/bureau et allume mon ordinateur portable. Il est encore très tôt, elle ne sera surement pas déjà connecté.

* * *

 ** _Le Caire, samedi 7 juin, 15h:_**

Je m'appelle Temari No Sabaku, presque 20 ans, je suis assise dans les coussins brodés et dorés avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux, cela fait deux heures qu'il est connecté . J'aime bien lui parler, enfin aux autres aussi, mais Naruto son charme quand il s'agit de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.  
Je souris en vue de la réponse du bel australien blond.

"-Temari-Amira?"

Je me redresse:

"-Oui?  
\- Votre frère vous demande!"

Je souris et tape une réponse rapide mon ami:

 _"Je vais devoir te laisser! On se revoit plus tard, avec les autres peut être..."_

Sans attendre la réponse, je ferme mon ordinateur et me relève, un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et je cours retrouver Gaara.

* * *

 _ **Sidney, samedi 7 juin, 22h:**_

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki _ **,** _ j'ai 17 ans et je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante depuis la mort de mes parents. Il est bien tard, mais vu que demain je n'ai pas cours, j'en profite pour parler mes amis, j'ai souvent du mal leur parler avec le décalage horaire. Ahlalala mais quelle idée de vivre en Australie.

J'avais donc passé la journée surfer en attendant que quelqu'un se connecte. J'avais vaguement eu une conversation avec Tema, une amie de longue date. Puis elle avait dû partir pour faire je sais pas trop quoi. Elle est souvent occupée celle là ! Plus que moi ou que Sasuke (qui pourtant fait de grandes études).

Pffff, je m'ennuie! Je me mets donc spammer le chatt de notre groupe. Et un certain brun ne met pas longtemps réagir...HEHEHE!

 _"-T'as fini de dire de la merde DOBE!_  
 _\- Je m'ennuie..._  
 _-Hn -Tu fais quoi?_  
 _-Je travaille...contrairement toi..._  
 _-Pfff toujours sur tes cahiers toi..."_

* * *

 ** _New-York, samedi 7 juin, 9h:_**

Ah! La voilà enfin, Sakura, cela fait une heure qu'elle a du quitter son petit boulot. Elle était obligé pour payer ces études, galères...

 _"-Salut Shika!_

 _-Salut Sak'_

 _-Alors quoi de beau?_

 _-Bah je profite de mon samedi matin._

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai, chez toi il est très tôt_

 _-Eh oui"_

C'est dur de vivre en décaler, surtout que nous n'avons que peu de temps pour nous parler. Il faut souvent que nous prenions sur nos nuits lors des week-end pour être tous là en même temps (et encore). Sakura n'était que peu disponible. Lui parler était un véritable défi, mais nous attendions tous d'avoir assez économisé pour se retrouver. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'on avait eu cette idée stupide d'enfin se rencontrer, pour de vrai.

Au bout de cinq ans à raconter nos vies depuis nos ordinateurs, il était grand temps de se voir enfin, de se parler, de se toucher. Cette perspective me rendait heureux, très heureux même.

Je sirotais donc le reste de mon café en regardant le soleil se levait sur les grattes-ciels:

 _"-Bonne journée Shika"_

Elle allait se coucher.

* * *

 ** _Le Caire, samedi 7 juin, 16h:_**

Une erreur, mon frère m'avait sortir d'une passionnante conversation tous ça pour une erreur! Je venais de lui passer un sacré savon, non mais franchement, c'est qui le chef de nous deux! Il a cas mieux faire son boulot!

Sur le chemin de ma chambre/appartement privée tous le monde c'était écarté en voyant me visage rouge de fureur et mes cheveux en pétard. Enfin non, pour mes cheveux c'était un état constant. J'avais fini par en faire quatre petite couette pour qu'ils arrêtent de me gêner, même si pour les dîners officiels j'étais obligé de les lâchés... GRRRRRRR ABRUTI DE GAARA!

Je claqua violemment la porte de ma chambre et repris mon ordinateur, cette fois assise à mon bureau, je me reconnectais sur le chatt...Trop tard... Il n'y avait plus que Shikamaru et moi, j'avais raté le couché du blondinet et Sakura était elle aussi passé en coup de vent, en même temps, qui pouvait le leur reprochaient, ils habitent loin et le décalage horaire est particulièrement compliqué pour eux.

 _"-Salut Shika_

 _-..._

 _[Shadowmaster est déconnecté] "_

C'est une blague! Il me fuit ou quoi? Bordel Shikamaru!

Je me renfrogne en fini par moi aussi partir, si il ne veut pas parler et bien soit! Je reviendrais plus tard!

* * *

 _ **Sidney, samedi 7 juin, 23h:**_

 _ **[evilfox est déconnecté]**_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

Bon voilà pour ce premier chapitre, il est pas passionnant j'en convient, mais il pose un certain nombre de base (comme pour le deuxième d'ailleurs)!

Patience, l'action viendra plus tard!

J'attend vos avis pour m'aider à progresser! Voili voilu!

Je vous fait de gros bisou sur vos fesses poilus! Alizée 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Juena, lundi 10 juin, 14h :**

 **[TheDarkGod est connecté]**

« - Bonjour Sasuke.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui et toi ?

-Aussi bien que d'habitude.

-Hn~ »

Sasuke parle peu, mais il est gentille, enfin je crois. Je souris et décide d'attendre que les autres se connecte, je n'ai rien n'a faire de toute façon. Je suis toujours disponible et ne vais plus à l'école. Je suis trop faible pour ça. L'air de l'Alaska ne me réussit pas, dès que je mets le nez dehors, je suis malade et c'est souvent grave.

Plus personne ne vient me voir, ma famille me renie, car nous avons des responsabilités, nous avons un certain statue sociale et une image à tenir. Une image que je ternie... Mon père ne me parle que lors des repas, ma mère ne me regarde même plus et ma sœur s'éloigne un peu plus tout les jours. Le seul à venir me voir, c'est mon cousin Neji. Il est comme Sasuke, peut communicatif, mais il est attentionné. Tellement attentionné...

Je fais pivoter les roues de mon fauteuil roulant et regarde au dehors. Cette fenêtre, l'unique de ma chambre donne sur un balcon que je ne peux pas utiliser. Je soupir. Ça à l'air tellement bien dehors... On toque à ma porte, je me retourne et demande de rentrer. C'est mon cousin Neji. Un grand sourire illumine mon visage.

 _« - Salut ma belle !_

 _-Neji ! »_

Il était parti en voyage depuis 6 mois, notre seul moyen de communication était notre chatt. Je suis tellement contente de le revoir. Mon ordinateur bip :

 **«** **[DogsFitghting est connecté]**

-Salut Hina!

 **Delhi, lundi 10 juin, 2h30 :**

J'avais attendu toute la nuit pour lui parler. Hinata ou plus connu sous le nom de « Evilfox'sStalquer ».Cette fille est la plus gentille que je connaisse, mais c'est difficile de lui parler, alors j'avais attendu qu'elle parle avec quelqu'un pour être sur qu'elle soit là.

De longue minutes passèrent sans aucune réponse à mon message. Était elle partie ? Akamaru posa sa grosse tête poilu sur mes genoux, je lui gratte distraitement les oreilles. Il me bave dessus, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce chien est mon meilleur ami, grâce à lui je survis ici, avec ma sœur. Ensemble nous tenons le cabinet vétérinaire, le seul de la ville. Nous avons énormément de boulot, car si elle bosse derrière le billard. Moi je suis sur le terrain, avec mon chien, nous récupérons les animaux blessés et abandonnés ou non. Toujours pas de réponse...Je dois arrêté d'espérer, elle est sûrement avec son Neji...Tant pis pour moi.

 **Narvik, dimanche 9 juin, 00h00 :**

J'ai sommeil...j'en peux plus, mais je n'arrive définitivement pas à lâcher mon ordinateur...Cette série est bien trop passionnante ! Allez Ino ! Demain tu as cour ! DING Quelqu'un sur la discussion ! Je ferme ma vidéo et ouvre précipitamment l'onglet : Kiba ? Mais il est extrêmement tard pour lui... Enfin je ne vais pas m'inquiéter. Hinata lui met un vent magnifique, je décide de ne pas le laisser en plan.

 **[SummerFlower est connecté]**

-Kiba ! Ça va ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne c'est pas parlé !

-Salut Ino. Ouais je vais bien, juste fatigué. Et toi ?

\- Bah comme toi, sauf que pour ma part, je suis juste déraisonnable.

\- Et tes études d'herboristerie ?

\- Ça avance, ça avance. J'ai commencé à créer une micro-serre intérieur pour chez moi, mais je n'ai toujours pas les capacités physique à monter tout ça.

\- Pourquoi tu demande pas à Chôji ? Il n'était pas venu chez toi cette hiver ?

\- Rêve ! Ce type est une boule, j'allais pas lui faire mettre les pieds dans mon petit coin de paradis ! Il aurait manqué de tout écrasé !

J'exagère un peu, mais Chôji est vraiment le cliché du français pour ce qui est de l'amour de la nourriture, il était venu passer quelques jours ici pour un stage de cuisine. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien manger.

-T'es méchante Ino !

\- ;p

 **[LeCuistot est connecté]**

-Ouais je confirme Ino -.-

\- Haha salut Chôji !


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris, mardi 11 juin, 10h:**

 _"C'est bon Chô! T'es pas de service pour ce midi!_

 _Ok, a plus les mecs!"_

Je repose la casserole de ragoûts sur la plaque de cuisson et quitte les cuisines du prestigieux restaurant parisien. J'échange quelque poignée de main avec mes collègues et regagne tranquillement les vestiaires. Là, j'enlève ma toque qui cache habituellement ma tignasse brune et retire ma veste de cuisine. Je retrouve mon apparence de civil, avec mes étranges tatouages sur les joues.

Je suis la caricature parfaite du cuistot français: rond et souriant, seuls mes yeux trahissent mes origines thailandaises (de ma mère).

Je quitte mon lieu de travail pour regagner mon petit appartement dans le centre de la ville de l'Amour. Ce n'est pas donné, mais en tant que Chef de Parti à "Le Doyen", je gagne bien ma vie. En même temps, nous sommes la "cantine" des ministres en vacances, nous avons de quoi faire!

Je descends dans le coeur de la ville, le métro. Ca pue, il fait sombre, tous les deux mètres un viel homme te demande de l'argent et il y a trop de monde, en plus, c'est la grève un jour sur deux. Mais c'est encore le moyen le plus pratique de se déplacer à Paris (surtout quand on n'aime pas le sport). Je saute dans une rame et me colle aux autres, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a que des mamies qui vont faire leurs courses et des chômeurs qui vont passer le temps dans les rues du centre. Je soupire et attends patiemment que les arrêts passent, jusqu'au mien.

J'habite dans le troisième arrondissement, dans un trois pièces quasi neuf. Tout en haut de l'immeuble de cinq étages, je dispose donc d'une petite terrasse et des clès de l'ascenseur.

Je rentre chez moi et commence par allumer la télé. Je déteste être seul, alors depuis que je vis ici, la télé tourne tous les jours pour me donner l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un. Peu importe la chaîne, la seule chose que je regarde vraiment ce sont les émissions culinaires.

Mon ordinateur, encore allumer de la veille, émet un Bip. Tient quelqu'un à cette heure-ci?

 **[TheDarkGod est connecté]**

Je souris, je ne suis pas forcément proche de Sasuke, mais nous n'habitons pas si loin l'un de l'autre, alors nous nous retrouvons souvent connecté ensemble.

"- Salut Sasuke!

-Bonjour Chôji.

-Comment ça va bien?

I'm fine et toi?

C'est une super journée qui commence! T'es pas censé être en cours toi?

Je le suis, but it's so boring. Je passe donc le temps comme je peux.

T'es frais toi!

Hn~"

Difficile de faire la conversation à ce glaçon surdoué. Il va en cour, mais comme d'habitude, il s'ennuie et préfère discuter avec nous. C'est fou que sans suivre ses cours, il puisse encore être le majeur de sa promo.

"- Et sinon qu'as-tu prévu today?

Oh bah pas grand chose en fait. Je vais, peut-être, un peu cuisiner et puis me reposer. Enfin si tu veux quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie...

Non Thank You, cela ira. Je vais rejoindre mon frère et nous allons sûrement nous rendre dans un café. Il me semble qu'il n'est pas de garde this after-noon.

Bien, bonne aprèm!"

Il se déconnecte, je souris et vérifie si personne d'autre ne serait connecté. Non, il est encore tôt chez beaucoup d'entre eux, puis nous sommes en semaine!

 **Le Caire, mardi 11 juin, 10h :**

Je soupir et ouvre en grand mon armoire... Repas officiel oblige, je dois me changer et quitter mes bons vieux habits ordinaire pour...ça...

A bout de bras je sors une grande robe bleue et blanche. Une tenue traditionnelle longue et fine en coton, ornée de dentelles et de perles... Beurk...

Je me résigne à me défaire de mon kimono noir, mais toujours pas a enfilé cette camisole...

C'est donc en sous-vêtement que je rejoins la conversation, Chôji et Sasuke sont connectés.

 **[FlowerOfDesert est connecté]**

 **FlowerOfDesert:** Salut les gars!

 **TheDarkGod:** Hello Temari.

 **LeCuistos:** Salut ma vieille

 **FlowerOfDesert:** Vous allez bien?

 **TheDarkGod:** I'm boring.

 **FlowerOfDesert:** Oh...encore en cours?

 **LeCuistot:** Moi ça va ^^

 **TheDarkGod:** Yes.

 **FlowerOfDesert:** Moi je traîne des pieds pour m'habiller.

 **LeCuistot:** On peut avoir une photo?

 **FlowerOfDesert:** Ahah très drôle.

 **LeCuistot:** C'est pas pour moi! C'est pour ton prince charmant!

 **TheDarkGog:** Only in the Fairytal.

 **FlowerOfDesert:** De quoi tu parles?

 **LeCuistot:** De Shikamaruuuu, ton grand amour.

 **TheDarkGod:** Ah?

 **FlowerOfDesert:** T'as fini de dire des conneries? Bon je vous laisse et je vais enfiler quelque chose avant qu'un de mes frères décide de débarquer ici.

 **[FlowerOfDesert est déconnecté]**

 **LeCuistot:** Je suis sûr qu'elle l'aime.

 **TheDarkGod** : Stupid Guy...

Je soupire, ce qu'il peut être bête celui là... Franchement, moi et Shika? Même pas en rêve! Il est trop...trop lui... Hiiiigghhh

Je referme mon PC est me relève pour me changer. Je m'observe devant le miroir: un véritable corps d'athlète. J'enfile ma robe, elle est légèrement moulante. Je lâche mes cheveux, ils ont été si longtemps attachés qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une crinière de lion.

Je peux presque entendre ma brosse ricaner...la sadique.

C'est une torture capillaire qui commence, mais le résultat est plus ou moins concluante.

Disons qu'ils tombent sur mes épaules en légères boucles blondes. J'observe mon visage, je ne mettrais pas de maquillage, c'est inutile.

Bon et bien... Je n'ai plus qu'à y aller.

 **Narvik, mardi 11 juin, 11h :**

 _Ino! Les clients arrivent! Tu prends les compositions?_

 _J'arrive!_

Je repose ma tasse de café et quitte l'arrière boutique. Je suis encore étudiante, mais quand je n'ai pas cours, je travaille dans le magasin de mes parents.

Je suis au composition ce matin: derrière le comptoir, je crée les bouquets que l'on me demande, ma mère conseil et mon père encaisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, je quitte enfin mon poste:

 _Je rentre! A vendredi!_

 _A vendredi Ino!_

Je rentre donc chez moi, j'habite à 45 min en vélo de la boutique familiale. Ca fait du bien de prendre l'air et puis c'est un peu le seul sport que je pratique. Ca est le sport de chambre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... A qui je parle?

Je secoue la tête et regagne mon cocon.

Mon ordinateur m'attend et m'appelle avec toutes ses séries. Oh c'est pas sérieux, je devrais bosser, mais...

Je saute sur mon lit: Plus tard!

Et j'ouvre mon PC, des gens étaient connectés, mais ils sont tous partis. Tant pis!

Je commence alors à regarder une de mes séries préférées "Games Of Thrones". Et là...le drame, mon chatt m'appelle.

 **[ShadowMaster est connecté]**

Bonjour Ino, je te dérange?

Absolument pas...

Menteuse

Non c'est bon vas y.

Ok

Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Bah...j'ai un problème avec Tema...

JE LE SAVAIS!

Ino...

Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas?

Oui...je ne peux plus dire le contraire

* danse de la joie. *

Je te hais.

Alors quel est ton problème avec cette fleur du désert.

Son caractère...

Ah...un obstacle de taille.

Je souris devant mon écran et lui laisse le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'il veut exactement en allant me faire un tartine.

Quand je reviens, j'ai droit à un magnifique pavé:

"- Je sais pas vraiment comment le lui dire. Tu le sais, à part s'insulter nous ne nous disons pas grand chose. Et si je lui plaisais pas? Si elle étaiy déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre? Si je la blessais? Pire, tu sais à quel point elle est mystérieuse, si en fin de compte, elle ne me plaisait pas? J'aime ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, mais après tous, hormis via la cam, je ne l'ai jamais vu!

Imagine que nous sortions ensemble et que finalement je ne l'aime pas. Imagine que je doive lui expliquer ça! Je ne pourrais jamais plus la regarder en face! Enfin si elle me dit non, je ne pourrais plus non plus la regarder en face...

Du calme Roméo! D'abord pourquoi tu ne l'aimerais pas en vrai? Ca fait presque trois ans qu'on se connaît tous, t'as eu le temps d'appréhender l'animal! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ce serait pas un drame. Respire un bon coup, tu lui diras quand tu t'en sentiras prêt. En attendant on va en discuter, mais d'abord je vais me faire mon dîner.

Ah oui! Désolé j'oublie toujours qu'on a 6h de différence.

Pas grave. A plus tard vieux!

 **[SummerFlower est déconnecté]**

Je referme mon ordi, ma tartine m'a ouvert l'appétit, je vais donc me faire cuire un bon gros steak avec des pâtes (la bouffe de l'étudiant!).

Ah ce pauvre Shika...il a pas choisi la proie ma plus simple. Je rigole, ça fait tellement longtemps que tous les mondes les emmerdent avec ça! Ahlalala. Enfin, on va les aider un peu! Enfin surtout Shika. Nous sommes proches depuis toujours alors ça me fait plaisir de l'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**New-York, mercredi 12 juin, 18h:**

Putain...Pourquoi je l'ai dit à cette folle furieuse d'Ino...Elle va plus me lâcher... Oh Galère...,

Je soupire et part me faire un énième café. Il est 18h et j'ai enfin remis les pieds dans mon cocon. J'ai passé la journée dans le nouveau magasin Pear. Je suis manager.

Epuisé, j'enlève ma veste de costard, mes chaussures et desserre ma cravate. Mon canapé devient ma bouée de sauvetage et je prend mon ordinateur. J'ai une dizaine de notification d'Ino, putain...je le savais.

"- Shika!

Shika WOUHOU!

T'es déjà au boulot mec?

J'y crois pas..t'es entrain de monter un super plan pour toi et tu me fou un vent!

Si tu veux plus de mon aide dis moi?

SHIKA!

Allez répond, je m'ennuie!

Répond où je te promets que je vais lui dire!

Allez Shikamaru bordel!"

Cette fille est insuportable, pourquoi est ce que c'est ma meilleur amie déjà? Je reprend ma tasse et décide de enfin lui répondre. La pauvre, pourquoi faire durer son supplice.

 **[ShadowMaster est connecté]**

 **ShadowMaster:** Salut Ino?

 **SummerFlower:** SHIKA! Putain depuis le temps que je t'attends!

 **ShadowMaster:** J'ai vu ça...

 **SummerFlower:** Ca va?

 **ShadowMaster:** Je suis crevé et toi?

 **SummerFlower:** Excitée comme un puce!

 **ShadowMaster:** Pourquoi ça?

 **SummerFlower:** J'ai une solution à ton problème! Hehehe

 **ShadowMaster:** Oh Galère...

 **SummerFlower:** Tu veux savoir?

 **ShadowMaster:** J'ai le choix?

 **SummerFlower:** Non! Bon, je sais que t'es pas un adepte du romantisme mais...

 **ShadowMaster:** Mais?

 **SummerFlower:** Mais tu n'aimes pas mal faire les choses.

 **ShadowMaster:** Soit.

 **SummerFlower:** Je t'ai donc dégôter...

 **ShadowMaster:** Quoi encore?

 **SummerFlower:** Un billet d'avion pour le Caire!"

Je manque de recracher mon café. QUOI?! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait Ino!

La blondinette m'appelle, elle doit se douter de ma réaction, je répond. Il est très tard chez elle, et on peut voir ses cernes et un grand sourire machiavélique. Moi je dois avoir l'air décomposé:

 _"- Surprise Shika!_

 _Je te hais._

 _Tu me remerciera quand tu y sera et que tu conquierera ta princesse du désert!_

 _Elle ne voudra surement même pas me voir..._

 _Arrête de désespérer et accepte mon petit cadeau!_

 _Cadeau?_

 _Et oui, le voyage aller et retour est offert par la maison Yamanaka!_

 _Sérieusement Ino..._

 _Oui sérieusement, je suis contente de t'offrir ce voyage Shika, je suis sur que je fais bien._

 _Ino..."_

Oh Galère, je sais plus si je dois la remercier et la haïre... Elle a fait tous ça pour moi, sans certitude de réussite... Et moi je me retrouve bloquer à devoir accepter et affronter les beaux yeux de Temari. Je ne peux plus vraiment reculer.

 _"- Attend Ino, je vais devoir poser mes congés et prévenir mon locataire, trouver un hôtel au Caire et puis...je sais pas, la prévenir elle?_

 _Pas besoin, j'ai appellé ton patron, il est ok pour t'accorder deux semaines de congés et en échange, je lui envoie une vingtaine de bouquet Grand Prix. Pour le locataire, laisse un mot dans sa boite à lettre. Et pour le longement sur place, je t'ai trouvé un adorable petit appartement dans le centre du Caire._

 _Et Tema?_

 _Hum..Je ne sais pas trop...je ne la connais pas plus que ça. "_

Je soupire et reprend mon café, elle est en profonde réflexion sur une solution à mon problème. Je vide ma tasse et la repose sur la table basse devant moi.

 _"- Bon je suppose que je dois aller faire mes valises?_

 _Exactement!_

 _Galère..."_

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et me laisse tomber dans mes coussins noirs. Mais dans quoi suis-je embarqué... Ino m'adresse un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main avant de cloturer notre appel.

J'y crois pas...je vais le faire...

 **Londre, mercredi 12 juin, 22h:**

Je relève le tête de mon livre de neurologie. Il est surement temps de s'arrêté un peu, de toute façon rien ne sert de réviser deux ans à l'avance, je verrai quand ça tombera aux examens.

Je m'étire et me lève pour aller me sustenter. Mon frère est sorti, il m'a laissé une petite note pour me prévenir qu'il restait un peu de rosbeef froid et des pommes de terres dans le frigidaire. Je soupir et l'épingle sur le tableau au millieu des 6 autres mots de la semaine et des numéros des filles qu'il reçoit. Quand comprendront elle qu'il n'est pas de ce bord là... Je soupire, pour moi, la présence de Kisame (un "ami") au bras de mon frère a toujours été une preuve suffisante de son homosexualité.

Je remet mes cheveux en arrière et sort mon repas. Pourquoi manger? Pourquoi avoir besoin de se nourir quand tous ce que je désire c'est en savoir toujours plus...

Je me découpe une petite part de viande et prend un morceau de pain, ce sera amplement suffisant.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me remet devant mon bureau et range mes livres pour les remplacer par mon ordinateur portable.

Je consulte mes mails:

Un message de ma camarade de TP

Un e-mail de mon prof de bio

Une offre pour les costards

Des foutaises. Je consulte les dernières nouvelles du corps médical et ouvre le chatt. J'ai beau ne pas le montrer, je tiens à cette bande d'idiot fini. J'aime particulièrement Sakura, Neji et Naruto (eh oui! Même cette idiot d'Uzumaki).

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge numérique de mon ordinateur m'indique qu'il doit bien être...mmmm... 11h? Je crois bien oui.

Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit déjà rentré de la faculté de médecine, mais bon je peux toujours essayer.

 **[TheDarkGod est connecté]**

 **TheDarkGod:** Hello Sakura Chan (et hello my other friends)

 **[PinkyCherry est connecté]**

 **PinkyCherry:** Oh salut Sasuke!

 **TheDarkGod:** How are you?

 **PinkyCherry:** Je suis malade et toi?

 **TheDarkGod:** Oh...it's sad. Moi je vais bien.

 **PinkyCherry:** Non ça va ^ ^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est juste une petite grippe. Il n'est pas genre super tard chez toi?

 **TheDarkGod:** Oh si, mais ça n'a aucune importance, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en cours demain.

 **PinkyCherry:** Moi aussi, mais toi tu peux vraiment te le permettre.

 **TheDarkGod:** Toi aussi, tu es très intelligente. You speak japonais, anglais, français et chinois aussi.

 **PinkyCherry:** On peut remercier Tenten pour ça et puis Shikamaru aussi.

 **TheDarkGod:** Néanmoins, tu as réussi à tout apprendre, tu va réussir ton année.

 **PinkyCherry:** Je l'espère.

 **[evilfox est connecté]**

 **evilfox:** Hey! Salut les nazes!

 **TheDarkGod:** Tu n'es pas censé être en cours stupid guys?

 **PinkyCherry:** Bonjour Naruto!

 **evilfox:** Non, on les a fini à midi! Vous allez bien?

 **TheDarkGod:** It's worth depuis que tu es là.

 **PinkyCherry:** Ca va comme ça peut aller ^^

 **evilfox:** Secouez vous bande de nouille! Il est tôt!

 **PinkyCherry:** Il est tôt pour nous Naruto, nous sommes dans le pacifique. Chez Sas, il est déjà presque minuit, je me trompe?

 **TheDarkGod:** You're right, il est presque l'heure où mon frère va revenir. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais vous laisser. Bye everyone.

 **evilfox:** Salut Sas!

 **PinkyCherry:** Bonne nuit ^^

 **Tokyo, jeudi 13 juin, 9h:**

Sasuke est parti se coucher, je doute que Naruto reste très longtemps lui aussi. Ce garçon ne tient pas sur place. Il est obligé de sortir et bougé, je suppose qu'il va aller surfer. Je préférerais vraiment qu'il arrête, le risque de se faire manger par un requin est quand même fort.

Je soupir et reprend un cuillère de kouzu, une algue très puissante.

C'est absolument abominable au gout mais au moins, cela permet de guérir quasiment tous.

Une fois la mixture absolument abominable avalée, je me recouche au fond de mon canapé et jette un coup d'oeil sur les sites d'informations internationaux.

Sasuke a raison, je connais plein de langue. Beaucoup plus que la plupart des langues, mais en même temps, j'ai grandi avec une meilleure amie chinoise et un crush anglais. Mes parents m'ont toujours obligé à faire plusieurs langues. A l'école j'étais toujours première en anglais et en japonais. Aujourd'hui, ces connaissances ont permit de me donner l'accés à la plus grande école de médecine de Tokyo. J'ai de la chance mine de rien.

Je retourne m'allonger dans mon lit, il me faut me reposer! Je dois pouvoir retourenr à l'école rapidement.

Bizzarement, je me sens bien là. Je reprend mon ordinateur et me mets un un Giblhi, de quoi passer une bonne après midi en attendant les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le mot de l'auteur: Bonjour tous le monde! Je m'excuse du fond du cœur pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour mettre la suite, mais sans vous mentir que je pense que ce sera le rythme. Encore désolé. J'arrive en période d'examens donc je ne serai pas là avant un moment. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes qu'il doit y avoir dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore trouvé une beta lectrice (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un se propose). Voilà voilà!**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas trop si je dois répondre à vos commentaires (en fait je ne sais que répondre), mais sachez que je les lis tous et que vos compliments me vont droit au coeur, je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous plaise et surtout qu'elle vous semble neuve! (parce que c'est vraiment pas facile de trouver quelque chose de nouveau à faire sur un manga aussi prisé que Naruto). Je tiens aussi compte de toute vos critiques et je vais essayer de m'amélioré un peu plus à chaque fois.**_

 _ **Alors ce chapitre est un peu un test, dites moi si vous aimez cette façon de faire ou si vous trouvez ça trop long, ou bien trop court. Enfin dites moi ce que vous pensez. Je suis aussi à l'écoute si vous avez des idées pour les relations entre les personnages.**_

 _ **Au plaisir de revenir le plus vite possible, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Delhi, vendredi 14 juin, 2h01:**_

"INUZUKA! ON A BESOIN DE TOI!"

Quelqu'un venait de crier sous ma fenêtre. Je soupir et frotte mes yeux encore fermés. Ils sont sérieux, j'attrape mon téléphone qui me sert aussi de réveil et de GPS: 2h du mat, je vais me répéter, mais ils sont sérieux c'est con?

Akamaru remue à mes pieds et grogne, une façon pour lui de me dire: tu viens de me réveiller sale monstre! On tambourine à la porte de ma chambre, je me lève et vais ouvrir. C'est ma sœur et elle est déjà en blouse d'opération: ça sent pas bon pour ma nuit tout ça.

Je grogne à l'instar de mon partenaire et me décale de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle entre et me jette un sweat à capuche:

"- Deux chiens se sont battus. L'un est mort, l'autre est blessé. Va le chercher.

\- Comme si on en avait pas déjà assez à nourrir."

Je soupir et enfile le vieux pull caca d'oie. Elle me regarde un petit sourire aux lèvres et gratte la tête de mon acolyte qui baille en s'étirant. Je siffle pour le faire venir, il jappe et me rejoint en trottinant; C'est un grand chien blanc avec deux taches brunes sur les oreilles. Tellement grand que je peux grimper sur son dos (fin pas longtemps parce qu'il me met par terre quand même).

Je bouscule ma grande sœur en passant et attrape mon sac dans lequel je fourre un vieux morceau de roast-beef froid, la boite de calmants et une laisse de fortune accrochée au porte-manteau.

Akamaru à mes cotés, je file dehors, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte de la clinique, notre maison.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver le lieu du carnage, une petite foule s'est formé bouscule un homme, ce dernier se retourne en sursaut et me dévisage. Je retire ma capuche et la simple vu de mes cicatrices rouges sur les joues le fait sourire. Je suis l'enfant des chiens. Il se pousse pour me laisser passer. Les autres en font tout autant.

Au milieu de tout ces hommes terrifié par les chiens, un bâtard beige gît dans son sang. Il est maigre, Akamaru gémit, il n'aime pas l'odeur du sang. Je caresse son cou et lui ordonne d'aller me trouver l'autre chien.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si il me comprenait vraiment, mais à peine avais-je retiré ma main de son pelage qu'il était déjà parti.

Je me suis penché sur le cadavre de l'autre animal, rachitique et déchiqueté de partout. L'autre chien devait avoir une sacrée mâchoire. Je vois la plaque de sang s'étendre daugeureusement vers les rigoles d'eau. Nous sommes dans un petit quartier assez isolé du centre, le risque de contamination des eaux est fort, pas la peine d'y rajouter le sang d'un chien de rue.

Je sors le grand sac en plastique et avec beaucoup de précaution y rentre le cadavre de canidé, un fermier se propose pour aller mettre le corps à la lisière des champs dans un le tas d'ordure. Ma soeur m'en voudra surement, mais nous ne pouvons pas le mettre chez nous, ça pue déjà la charogne et l'urine. Je lui laisse donc le sac qu'il charge dans une brouette avant de s'éloigner.

Je soupir et regarde autours de moi, les dégâts semblent limités, la population se disperse et chacun rentre chez soi. Sauf moi, j'attend qu'Akamaru m'indique qu'il a retrouvé l'auteur du "meurtre". Je souris, comme si les chiens avaient une quelconque idée de justice.

La rue est replongé dans la nuit, nous n'avons pas encore l'éclairage publique dans les petits quartiers. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'on était venu foutre là d'ailleurs. Mais bon, j'ai une maison en dure et je mange à ma faim tous les jours, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. En plus, j'ai un job assuré...mal payé, mais assuré, c'est déjà pas mal.

Un hurlement que je reconnaitrais entre mille raisonne à peut être 500m de moi, mais si je ne me trompe pas, il prévient des ruelles. J'avance, les aboiements me conduisent peu à peu derrière le refuge d'été. Je sors la laisse en corde de mon sac et pique un sprint vers mon compagnon.

Une fois sur place, je vois Akamaru qui tient à distance un grand labrador noir. Ce dernier est acculé entre le mur de l'impasse et mon immense chien. Il montre les dents, grogne et fais claquer sa machoire en signe d'avertissement.

Je passe la laisse autour de mon cou et fais signe à Akamaru de s'assoir, il s'éxécute et je m'avance vers le cabot. En y regardant de plus prés, il est en mauvaise état lui aussi: son épaule avant gauche est en lambeau et il est maigre comme c'est difficilement imaginable. Un autre chien de rue.

Il aboie pour me prévenir que si j'avance, il attaque. Je m'immobilise et m'accroupie en posant mon sac à côté de moi. Il dévoile un peu plus ses crocs.

"- Salut toi. Ca à pas l'air d'aller fort non?"

Il se tait et semble m'écouter. J'ai toujours fait cette effet aux chiens. Je sors le morceau de viande de mon sac et le paquet de calmant (juste au cas où).

"- Tu as faim peut être? Viens j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Il me fixe et regarde la viande avec méfiance.

"- Tu as pas à avoir peur vieux. Je vais pas te bouffer. Je suis ton ami."

Il fait un pas en avant, chancelant, puis un second. La distance entre lui et moi se réduit. Je ne bouge pas. Son museau viens se loger dans ma main et il attrappe le morceau de viande. J'en profite pour passer ma main sur sa tête. Il ne réagit pas: il a du avoir une famille par le passé.

Il relève son regard noir vers moi, et se laisse tranquillement faire quand je passe ma laisse autour de son cou.

Akamaru baille et se relève, je le vois partir en trottinant vers la maison. Je veux faire un pas, mais le cabot m'en empêche, il jappe et refuse de faire un pas. Son épaule doit le lancer.

Je soupir, je n'ai d'autres choix que de le porter alors. Je hisse donc l'animal dans mes bras, il doit bien faire dans les 10kilos celui là!

"- Toi t'es comme Naruto: on t'appate avec de la bouffe et t'es lourd."

J'éclate de rire.

"- Tient je te rebaptise, tu t'appelera Naruto."

Akamaru aboit pour me faire presser le pas: il veut retourner dans son panier. Je le suit avec quelques difficultés, Naruto entravant ma marche de son poids. Il me lèche le visage, apparement très reconnaissant de mon aide.

Je suis bien content de le laisser à ma soeur une fois rentré, elle l'a récupéré avec un petit sourire et m'ordonne d'aller me reposer, elle a pas tort, demain sera pas de tout repos. Il va falloir poster l'annonce pour Naruto et voir si les autres quartiers de la ville n'ont pas une alerte de disparition de chien, même si je n'y crois pas.

Je retourne dans ma chambre où Akamaru est déjà roulé sur le tapis, je tapote son échine et me jette sur mon lit. Il est trois heure du matin et je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Ah misère...Je passe la main sur mon visage et attrape mon ordinateur au pied de mon lit, avec un peu de chance quelqu'un sera connecté.

 **[DogsFighting est connecté]**

 _ **Juena, jeudi 13 juin, 00h30**_

Je soupir et regarde le soleil se coucher au loin. Il est tard je crois bien, mais la proximité du cercle polaire nous gratifie de longue journée et de courte nuit.

Dehors des adolescentes comme moi sortent des cafés et se disent en revoir en paillant. J'aimerais tellement être à leurs places. J'habite en face de ce café depuis toujours, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

Je les vois s'éloigner un peu plus et disparaitre dans les ruelles de la ville. Le soleil disparait derrière un immeuble, je fais pivoter mon fauteil vers ma chambre. Il serait temps de dormir, mais à quoi bon? Je n'ai aucune obligation demain alors je pourrais dormir aussi longtemps que je veux.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et la petite voix de ma femme de chambre résonne:

"- Mademoiselle, voulez vous que je vous mette au lit?

Non merci Katty. Je n'ai pas encore sommeil.

Bien mademoiselle, appelait moi quand vous aurez besoin d'aide."

Un autre problème à ma condition d'infirme: non seulement je ne peux pas sortir dehors, mais en plus je suis assisté pour presque tous dans ma vie. La pauvre Katty, elle doit toujours tout faire pour moi: me laver, m'habiller, m'enmenner à la bibliothèque, me préparait à manger et veiller à ce que je prenne mes médicaments.

Une petite musique m'informe que quelqu'un vient de se connecter sur la conversation en ligne. Je souris et roule jusqu'à mon bureau. C'est Kiba! Un grand sourire fend mon visage, j'adore ce garçon. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans ce groupe! Il est gentil et attentionné, il a un coeur en or et prend soin des Hommes comme il prend soin de ses chiens. Il m'en avait offert un quand nous étions petit, mais père n'a pas approuvé et la mis avec nos autres animaux. Je n'ai jamais pu revoir ma chienne Luciolle.

 **[Evilfox'sStalKer est connecté]**

 **Evilfox'sStalKer: Bonsoir Kiba.**

 **DogsFighting: Salut Hina! Ca va?**

 **Evilfox'sStalKer: Comme toujours, plus ou moins bien ,^.^ Et toi? Tu ne dors pas?**

 **DogsFighting: Oh je suis désolé pour toi... Moi ça va, j'ai juste plus sommeil après avoir du courir dans la ville à 2h du mat.**

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Haha! Pourquoi cela? C'est quand même pas un de tes hobbies cachés?**

 **DogsFighting: XD non! Deux chiens se sont battus alors j'ai eu du boulot.**

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Mais tu ne te repose donc jamais?**

 **DogsFighting: Pas quand le devoir m'appelle belle demoiselle! Mais dites moi, que faites vous encore éveillée à une heure aussi tardive vous aussi?**

Je souris et réfléchis à ma réponse, je ne peux pas juste lui dire que je n'avais pas sommeil étant donné ma vie sans mouvement.

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Je profitais des derniers rayons du soleil de la journée.**

 **DogsFighting: La vérité Hinata?**

Mon sourire s'efface, comment fait il pour savoir?

 **DogsFighting: Tu étais en train de regarder dehors n'est ce pas? Tu étais en train de te demander si un jour tu pourrais quitter ta chambre, je me trompe?**

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Non, mais toi et moi on sait bien que ça n'arrivera jamais...**

 **DogsFighting: Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment malade!**

Il me fait sourire et souffrir en même temps. Il me donne un espoir illusoir car on le sait, je ne pourrais jamais ne serai ce que monter sur mon balcon.

 **DogsFighting: Je suis même sur que ça te ferai un bien fou! Tiens j'ai une idée!**

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Qui est?**

 **DogsFighting: Tu pourrais venir ici? Je veux dire, ma soeur est "médecin", il faut chaud ici, y a du soleil et ma maison est de plein pied, tu pourrais te ballader comme tu veux avec ton fauteille!**

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Ce serait avec joie, mais je suis presque sur que mon père sera contre.**

 **DogsFighting: Mais tu peux toujours essayer! Non?**

 **Evilfox'sStalker: J'essaierai... On n'a rien à perdre non?**

Je souris, peut être que je pourrais y aller finalement? Cette idée me donne envie de pleurer: sortir de ma chambre. Katty retoque à ma porte. Il est quand même 1h45, je comprend qu'elle veuille aller se coucher. Je l'autorise à entrer.

"- Madame pardonnez moi, mais il est grand temps je pense d'aller vous reposer. Vous ne devez pas vous fatiguer!

Oui Katty, pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Elle sourit, dépose du linge propre dans mon amoir et s'affaire autour de mon lit pour l'ouvir. Je me retourne vers mon bureau pour saluer Kiba.

 **Evilfox'sStalker: Excuse moi Kiba, mais je vais devoir y aller. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère pouvoir répondre à ton invitation dés demain. Cela dépendera de mon père.**

 **DogsFighting: OKI! Bonne nuit Hina, au plaisir de te reparler bientot!**

Je referme mon ordinateur et m'approche de ma coiffeuse, Katty me rejoint avec un baquet d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette.

"- Katty? Pensez vous que père pourrait me recevoir demain?

Je ne sais pas madame, je pourrais aller demander si cela vous convient.

Oui je veux bien, merci Katty."

Elle me donne le gant humide pour que je me nettoie la figure rapidement. La chaleur fait légèrement rougir ma peau blanche. Katty sourit et brosse mes longs cheveux noirs avant de les natter pour la nuit.

Après cela, elle m'aide à me déshabiller et me passe ma chemise de nuit en coton blanche. Je suis assez honteuse de la situation, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'autre choix. Elle m'enmène au pied de mon lit à baldaquin et me hisse dessus.

Quand j'étais petite, mère venait me border, aujourd'hui c'est Katty qui s'en occupe. Elle remet les draps et baisse la lumière avant de s'en aller.

"- Bonne nuit madame.

Bonne nuit Katy."

 **Narvik, vendredi 13 juin, 12h00:**

Tient, j'ai raté Hinata et Kiba. Dommage, je les aime beaucoup les deux là. Mais bon, on ne peut pas finir la saison 7 de et parler avec ses amis. Je soupir et m'extirpe de mon lit. Il faudrait vraiment que j'aille me faire à manger! Je m'étire et me gratte le derrière avec classe (quand même faut pas abuser).

Mon appartement n'est pas très grand et je suis rapidement devant ma gasinière entrain de me préparer une salade minceur. Comme d'habitude, mon envie de gras à pris le dessus sur ma volonté de maigrir, j'accompagne donc ma salade d'une bonne dizaine de tranches de bancons grillés. De retour devant mon ordinateur, je me rapelle ce pourquoi je m'y étais mis à la base!

Je savais parfaitement que Shika n'aurais jamais le courage de dire à Temari qu'il allait venir au Caire quelques temps. Je vais donc m'occuper de le faire pour lui, discrétement, du moins...je vais essayer.

 **[SummerFlower est connecté]**

 **SummerFlower: Hey Tema!**

 **SummerFlower: Je suis désolé de t'embêter, mais faudrait que je te parle**

 **SummerFlower: A propos de Shikamaru**

J'étais certaine que cette dernière phrase la ferait réagir. Même si ils évitaient de se parler, il était évident qu'ils se cherchaient. Je prenais une bouchée de ma salade presque nutritionelle et Temari me donna raison.

 **[FlowerofDesert est connecté]**

 **FlowerofDesert: Bonjour Ino. Que me vaut le plaisir de te parler?**

 **SummerFlower: Ah je savais bien que tu me répondrais!**

 **FlowerofDesert: Et?**

 **SummerFlower: Et rien, c'est juste que ça me fait sourire. Je voulais te demander, a tu parlé à Shika récement?**

 **FlowerofDesert: Non, j'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il me fuit pour tous les moyens possible, mais bon.**

 **SummerFlower: Mais non, il ne te fuis pas, il est juste très occupé avec son travail à New-York. Justement à ce sujet...**

 **FlowerofDesert: Je me doute que monsieur 200 de QI est débordé oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il disparait dés que j'arrive. Enfin bref, oui? Tu as quelque chose à me demander?**

 **SummerFlower: Eh bien...vu que Shika me semblait très tendu c'est dernier temps, je me suis dit que des vacances lui ferait du bien...**

 **FlowerofDesert: Et? Si tu le dis, je te crois.**

 **SummerFlower: Oui oui, mais attend je t'explique pourquoi tu dois m'aider. Donc, Shikamaru doit prendre des vacances et après concertation avec mon compte en banque, j'ai décidé de lui offrir un billet d'avion pour...**

 **FlowerofDesert: Je sens venir le mauvais plan...**

 **SummerFlower: Le Caire!**

 **FlowerofDesert: Eh merde...**

 **SummerFlower: C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander si tu pouvais l'héberger chez toi et lui faire faire un peu de tourisme.**

 **FlowerofDesert: L'héberger sans problème, mais je ne te garantis pas du tout d'avoir le temps de m'occuper de lui.**

 **SummerFlower: Donc tu accepte?**

 **FlowerofDesert: Il m'avait semblé que dans ce groupe on devait s'aider les un les autres, puisque que tu as déjà payé un billet d'avion à cet idiot, je peux bien lui offrir un toit.**

 **SummerFlower: T'es la meilleure Tema! Je lui donnerais l'adresse et il te retrouvera.**

 **FlowerofDesert: T'inquiète pas, j'enverrais quelqu'un le chercher à l'aéroport. Il sera là combien de temps?**

 **SummerFlower: Deux semaines. Il prend l'avion vendredi. Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous amuser!**

 **FlowerofDesert: On verra si j'ai la patience pour ne pas l'envoyer à travers une fenêtre.**

 **SummerFlower: Haha XD j'espère aussi!**

 **SummerFlower: Oh juste! Est ce que ça peut rester entre toi et moi?**

 **FlowerofDesert: De?**

 **SummerFlower: Du fait que c'est toi qui l'héberge. Je veux lui faire la surprise. ^^**

 **FlowerofDesert: Oh d'accord. Pas de problème. Je l'attend pour vendredi dans le plus grand des secrets.**

 **SummerFlower: Parfait merci ^^**

 **FlowerofDesert: Bon tu m'excusera mais je dois aller préparer deux ou trois trucs pour les deux semaines à venir.**

 **SummerFlower: A plus Tema!**

 **[FlowerofDesert est déconnecté]**

Je souris et tape dans mes mains, voilà une bonne chose de fait!

Hehe le plan est lancé! Mes yeux s'illuminent, j'ai hate de voir la tête de Shikamaru quand il découvrira qu'il va vivre deux semaines complétes avec la femme dont il est amoureux. Non en fait, je pourrais pas le voir, mais je peux toujours l'imaginer. Comme pour clore la phase final de mon plan, je mors dans une tranche de bacon. Tellement bon, tu es très forte Ino Yamanaka!

Mon télèphone sonne, je me précipite dessus: c'est ma mère.

 _"- Ino, tu es levée?_

 _Un peu oui, il est quand même midi maman._

 _Oh très bien chérie. Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas dans ta serre des Roses David Austin? Une cliente viens d'arriver en urgence, elle a besoin de fleur pour son mariage et le bouquet qu'elle avait comandé n'est pas arrivé._

 _Mince pour elle, oui je dois en avoir une ou deux. C'est pas le plus dure à faire pousser. Je te les amène?_

 _Oui s'il te plait! J'aurais besoin de fleurs pastel, alors essaye de me trouver ça._

 _Je te les apportes dans dix minutes._

 _Merci ma fille. On t'attend."_

Avant qu'elle ne racroche, j'ai le temps de l'entendre prévenir la femme en question que son bouquet de mariage est sauvé. Je souris.

J'enfile rapidement une robe beige et sort de mon appartement. Ma serre se trouve dans la cour arrière, c'est mon petit jardin secret. Je sors mon vélo et le dépose devant la porte avant de me rendre dans ma petite bulle. L'air est saturé d'odeur sucrées et florales, j'adore ça! C'est assez humide et chaud ici, le plus belle endroit du monde.

Je me serais bien attardé, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre cette pauvre femme. Je récupère donc mon secateur et me rend dans la section rose. L'odeur des plantes y est encore plus forte. Je regarde l'état de celle demandé, elles sont belles mais peu nombreuse. J'en coupe quelques une, en espérant que cela suffira et les plonges dans un alu plein d'eau. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'abime sur le chemin.

La boutique de mes parents n'est vraiment pas loin, à vélo, il me faut à peine 5min pour y arriver. Ma mère m'attend déjà tout sourire et je vois du coin de l'oeil sa cliente qui semble soulagé.

Je lui donne les fleurs et inspecte le bouquet: je suis la meilleure des Yamanaka en composition, mais là je n'ai rien à dire, il est vraiment très beau, digne d'un mariage de princesse.

Ma mère me remercie pour mon aide et me libère. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner chez moi, je décide alors d'aller faire un tour dans la ville: un peu de shopping me ferait le plus grand bien!

 **Le Caire, vendredi 13 juin, 13h:**

Je soupir et referme la fenêtre du chatt. Dans quoi m'étais je embarquée? Héberger ce foutu Shikamaru pendant deux semaines, au palais qui plus est...Mon secret allait être découvert. En même temps comment avais-je pu imaginer le dissimuler aussi longtemps? Personne ne savait qui j'étais, à leurs yeux j'était Temari, juste Temari.

Et pourtant, mon nom à particule fait de moi une princesse en ces lieux. La princesse d'Egypte: Temari No Sabaku. Un honneur et une responsabilité que j'avais cherché à dissimuler à mes amis à tous prix. Je crois que j'avais peur de le leurs dire: qu'auraient ils pensé?

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière: Shika atterrissait ici vendredi à 15h et j'allais devoir m'expliqué.

Bon, ce ne devrais pas mal se passer, je m'entendais très bien avec Shikamaru à l'époque! Il est aussi intelligent que moi, si ce n'est plus et nous avons longtemps fait des compétions d'échec en ligne ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où son père est mort dans l'attentat de 2001. Depuis ce jour, Shika a arrêté de me parler et j'ignore pourquoi.

Je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas y repenser, le passé doit rester là où il est, allons vers l'avenir. Peut être que cette semaine me fera renouer des liens avec mon alter-ego, sinon tant pis, j'aurais honoré ma promesse d'aide envers ce groupe.

Mes domestiques s'affairent autour de moi: ils rangent, nettoient, préparent ma tenue de cérémonie, chantent,... Je déteste tous ça! Je ne supporte pas dépendre de quelqu'un pour tous ce que je fais, mais mon rang m'empêche de vivre la vie que je veux. Je soupir et me lève encore pyjama pour me rendre sur le balcon. Ma chambre donne sur les jardins du palais: un immense parc de plusieurs hectars dans lequel les animaux et les plantes vivent pour notre agrément. C'est un idylle, un idylle perdu au milieu d'un pays aride et nous en pompons l'eau pour faire boire nos 80 pur-sang. Je réprime ma nausé et croque dans une date.

Ma femme de chambre s'incline devant moi et m'invite à m'assoir pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de mes cheveux. Je l'écoute et m'avachie sur le lit d'extérieur. Elle me sourit et défait mes ponpons avant de brosser les cheveux blonds. Ces derniers me donnent un statut de presque déesse dans ce pays: une princesse blonde aux yeux bleux, ils n'en ont pas vu beaucoup. Mes deux frères sont respecté mais beaucoup plus commum pour la région, même si Gaara à les même yeux que moi.

La bonne femme embaume les cheveux et y passe de l'huile parfumé. Un rituel ici, les cheveux sont une chose très importantes pour une femme. Je devrais les avoir longs, mais je préfère les couper au grand damne de ma coiffeuse. Elle me tresse quelques mèches et y insère des pierres. Son travail est remarquable. Quelques minutes après, c'est une maquilleuse qui se penche sur mon visage pour alourdir mes cils et rougir mes lèvres. Je n'aime pas du tout le maquillage, mais la venu d'un sultant d'Inde oblige. Ma couturière et deux serviteurs m'aide à enfiler ma tenue de cérémonie. Une longue robe fluide bleu-verte ornée de beaucoup de perles et de dentelles argentés. Ils font de moi la princesse que je ne suis pas. Ils posent sur ma tête un diadème de perles argents. Je suis prête pour acceuilir nos invités.

Avec beaucoup de cérémonie, mes serviteurs quittent mes appartements me laissant seul avec moi même face au miroir. Je suis belle, mais je ne suis pas moi.

Je retourne sur le balcon observé le monde d'en bas, je me sens prisonnière ici. Peut être que la venue de Shikamaru me permettra de m'évader un peu plus. Je me met à chantonner sans y prendre vraiment gare. Je reprend le refrain d'une des musiques de Raiponce...j'adore ce Disney, je me retrouve beaucoup dans cette jeune fille qui veut quitter sa tour d'ivoire, même si entre nous, elle ressemble plus à Ino qu'à moi. Sauf pour un point, je me galère autant qu'elle avec mes cheveux! Cette idée me fait sourire, oui, je ressemble bien à Raiponce (en moins frêle et moins naïve).

Au loin, une trompette retentit, ils sont là. Je m'empresse de sortir de ma chambre et rejoint mon frère dans la salle du trône. La journée va être longue...


	6. Chapter 6

**Le mot de l'auteur:**

 **Bonsoir tous le monde. Je profite de la fin de mes vacances pour poster ce chapitre et vous annoncer deux petites choses.**

 **1) Je m'excuse d'avance, mais la suite n'arrivera peut être pas avant Juin. Vraiment désolé, mais je suis en Terminal et en plus du bac, je vais bientôt passer les concours d'entrées aux Grandes Ecoles. Je n'aurais donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et surtout, ceux qui écrivent le savent, le stress c'est assez mauvais pour l'imagination. Je préfère donc attendre de passer cette période un peu houleuse pour vous assurer un contenu de qualité.**

 **2) J'ai la chance, en plus de pouvoir passer de prestigieux concours, publier mon tout premier roman. Alors, oui le placement de produit c'est mal, mais voilà, je le fais quand même. Je suis encore en train de signer les contrats avec la maison d'édition, mais la prochaine fois que je publierais, je mettrai un tout petit lien pour ceux et celles que ça pourraient intéressé.**

 **Sinon, revenons à nos moutons! Ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en l'écrivant et j'ai vraiment essayé de tenir compte de vos remarques (je vous en remercie d'ailleurs)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous y apprendrais un peu plus sur les relations entre les personnages. Je vous promet une suite croustillante et pleine de rebondissement!**

 **Sur ce, gros bisous sur vos fesses poilus et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le bac ou pire!**

* * *

 **Sidney, samedi 15 juin, 10h:**

 _"- WAAAAAHHHH!"_

Je m'étire bruyamment et me gratte les fesses!

Quelle bonne nuit non de moi! J'aime m'endormir avec des images de magnifiques surfeuses dans la tête.

Il est pas aussi tard que je le pensais alors, je vais prendre le temps de me détendre en restant bien au chaud dans mon petit cocon douillé. Je me rallonge dans sur mes oreillers et me laisse bercer par le bruit de la nature.

Une douce brise aux odeurs d'iode et de fleur me parvient et rafraîchi mon visage. Dehors, les marins-pêcheurs piaillent en plongeant dans l'eau. J'adore ma vie!

Ça a pas toujours été simple bien sur, après le décès de mes parents, j'ai eu l'impression que je m'en remettrai jamais. Mais il y a eu Jiraya et Tsunade, mon parrain et ma marraine, un couple que mes parents avait rencontré avant ma naissance lors d'un voyage en Australie justement.

Ils m'avaient récupéré après l'enterrement, j'étais encore un gamin, mais Jiraya m'a expliqué clairement ce qu'il allait se passer (autour d'un bon chocolat chaud): j'allais venir avec lui parce que mon père m'avait confié à lui dans son testament.

C'était le premier a ne pas me prendre pour un idiot en fait et si les débuts avaient était dur, au bout de quelques années, j'avais fait mon deuil et aujourd'hui j'avais une vie absolument merveilleuse.

Tiens quand on parle du loup. Je tend l'oreille et entend mon parrain siffloter en sortant sur la véranda. Elle donne sur la mer, je suppose qu'il est venu prendre son bain matinal. Je souris et garde mes yeux fermés en l'imaginant avec son short de bain à fleur et sa serviette sur l'épaule.

Je compte jusqu'à trois sachant exactement ce qui va se passer et exactement comme je l'avais prévu:

 _"- Jiraya reviens ici tout de suite! Tu dois m'aider avec le ménage aujourd'hui!"_

La porte claque et j'entend Tsunade en pétard. Elle lui crie à nouveau dessus, et comme d'habitude, je devine qu'elle lui a lancé sa tong à la tête. La porte reclaque.

Une vie superbe!

Je m'étire à nouveau et m'extirpe de mon lit avec difficulté avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Je m'assoie sur l'une des hautes chaises de notre table et regarde Tsunade qui s'agite en grognant devant les fourneaux. Cette femme m'a sauvé de la dépression en devenant ma tutrice et en jouant ce rôle à la perfection. Elle n'a jamais prétendu devenir ma mère, au contraire, mais elle a fait en sorte que je reçoive l'amour dont j'avais besoin et m'a fait grandir à grand coup de côtelette d'agneau et de poisson grillé.

En parlant de poisson grillé, elle se retourne vers moi et dépose une assiette rempli de morceau de rouget frit.

 _"- Bonne ap' Naruto._

 _Merci mamie!"_

 _Je l'appelle comme_ ça depuis quelques années, c'est ma façon de la remercier de ce qu'elle me donne tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle n'est pas ma mère.

Elle sourit et retourne à sa poêle où le lard de Jiraya est en train de griller. Mes yeux se baladent sur le reste de la pièce: la table est une espèce de bar qui sépare le salon de la cuisine, et sur les étagères du mur en face de moi trône une photo de mes parents. Je souris, ils ont toujours été là finalement.

Tsunade me sort de mes rêveries.

 _"- Naruto, tu veux bien aller chercher ton parrain, il commence à me taper sur le système avec son besoin d'aller piquer une tête avant le déjeuner. "_

Je ne répond pas et englouti un morceau de mon poisson avant de courir dehors. La cuisine donne sur le jardin et le jardin, sur la plage. Au loin, je vois Jiraya qui nage tranquillement dans la baie.

Je l'appelle en arrivant sur la plage, il me fais signe avant de revenir sur le rivage.

Il me rejoint à la lisière de notre jardin, dégoulinant d'eau salé et les mollets couverts de sable, il ébouriffe ma tignasse blonde.

 _"- Salut garçon! Alors bien dormi?_

 _Salut Jiraya! Comme d'hab et toi, tu as bien plongé?_

 _Oui, je suppose que c'est ta marraine qui t'envoie._

 _Ouaip et tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Ton lard était en train de brûler dans la poêle._

 _Oh! En effet, la situation est grave, mais..."_

Il sourit et attrape une des fleurs qui poussent chez nous. Il la hume et me sourit.

 _"- Je sais m'y prendre avec les femmes."_

J'éclate de rire et regagne la cuisine rapidement. Je ne voudrais surtout pas rater le petit numéro de mon Don Juan de parrain face à sa femme. Tsunade me voit débouler et me souris en me servant des fruits et un jus d'orange. Un sourire qui disparaît quand Jiraya apparaît à la porte (c'est comme un tour de magie). Elle s'apprête à le houspiller quand ce dernier la devance et l'embrasse en plaçant la fleur dans ses cheveux.

 _"- Tu es tellement belle ce matin ma chérie! "_

Il la fait tourner sur elle même et la rembrasse avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi en attendant la suite.

Toute la colère à disparut des yeux de ma tutrice, elle sourit et replace une mèche derrière son oreille avant de donner son petit-déjeuner à mon parrain. Ce type est un génie, il a mon respect éternelle.

Tsunade ne dis rien, mais sourit à son mari avec douceur pendant que je me chamaille avec lui à propos de la coupe de cheveux que je dois avoir.

Quand je quitte la cuisine, Tsunade et Jiraya me demande de les prévenir si je sors: c'est la seule "contrainte" que j'ai. Le reste du temps, si je vais en cours et que je suis là aux repas, ils ne m'empêchent de rien.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'étale sur mon lit en ouvrant mon ordinateur. J'irai faire un tour plus tard, en attendant je dois parler à cette cher Sakura.

J'ouvre le chatt.

 **[EvilFox est connecté]**

 **EvilFox: Saku'**

 **Evilfox: Oy!**

 **Evilfox: t'avais dis 8h pour toi!**

 **[PinkCherry est connecté]**

 **PinkCherry: Bordel Naru, laisse moi le temps de te répondre, il est 8h05 chez moi!**

 **EvilFox: Ok ok, ça va bien? :)**

 **PinkCherry: Oui ça va et toi?**

 **EvilFox: super bien! Alors on fait ça quand?**

 **PinkCherry: Je sais pas encore Naruto. C'est beaucoup d'organisation tu sais? Tu as demandé à Jiraya et Tsunade au moins?**

 **EvilFox: Non, mais ça leurs posera pas de problème!**

 **PinkCherry: Mais enfin! C'est quand même leurs maison! On peut pas prévoir ça sans leurs accords.**

 **EvilFox: ils seront d'accord! Je gère la fougère ma belle**

 **PinkCherry: Tu gère rien du tout Naruto. T'es un grand gamin**

 **EvilFox: C'est pas vrai EUH! xp**

 **PinkCherry: Tu vois...**

 **EvilFox: Bon d'accord je vais leurs demandés, mais considère que c'est déjà un OK**

 **PinkCherry: En imaginant que tu arrive à les convaincre, faut aussi que les autres soit open**

 **EvilFox: Pourquoi ils le seraient pas?**

 **PinkCherry: Coût? Temps? Engagement?**

 **EvilFox: Ah ouais j'avais oublié**

 **PinkCherry: C'est bien ce que je dis...un gosse. Bon, de toute façon si on s'organise ça, c'est pas avant Avril.**

 **EvilFox: Je sais tes concours...Blablablabla**

 **PinkCherry: Oui parce que comparé à toi, je ne peux pas vivre sur un transat en sirotant des cocktails dans une noix de coco.**

 **EvilFox: Pas de chance ;)**

 **PinkCherry: Tsssss. Bon Naru, on en reparlera plus tard, je dois aller travailler.**

 **EvilFox: T'es sérieuse? Un samedi?**

 **PinkCherry: Les études coûtent cher.**

 **EvilFox: C'est pas humain.**

Je suis scotché, aller travailler un samedi: le cauchemar! Je la plain sincèrement ma petite Sakura! Elle me salue et se déconnecte. C'est mon amie la plus proche avec Sasuke (eh oui, on dirait pas comme ça). Il n'y a qu'à eux que j'ai avoué mon homosexualité. C'était il y a deux ans. Et jamais ils ne m'ont jugés, Sakura était même plutôt contente pour moi, que je l'assume.

Je soupire et laisse tomber ma tête sur mon oreiller.

J'ai très peur de devoir le dire à mes tuteurs: comment vont ils le prendre...Il faudrait pourtant, parce que...j'ai quelqu'un...il faudrait que le leur dise quand même...

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, samedi 15 juin, 8h10:**_

Je quitte le chatt avec Naruto. Mon petit cœur se sert, Naruto est un garçon génial, mais je sais qu'il est encore très sensible et qu'il a du mal à parler avec ses tuteurs qui sont pourtant les personnes les plus gentils du monde.

J'enfile ma veste et mes bottines, je me sens mieux, mais je ne suis certainement pas encore complètement guéri, alors avant d'aller prendre ma permanence aux urgences je mets un masque sur mon nez: histoire de pas contaminer tous le monde.

Je sors de chez moi et prend la direction de l'hôpital. J'ai réussi à y obtenir un petit job, je ne suis pas médecin, ni même infirmière, je suis à la laverie ou au mieux aux admissions et je remplie les dossiers. Mais, il y a quelques semaines, suite à un séisme, un bâtiment de la ville s'est effondré et les urgences étaient bondés, j'ai donc pris une place dans l'équipe d'infirmier. Alors pourquoi n'aurais je pas le droit d'espérer une promotion?

Je me ressaisit, si je ne me dépêche pas,je vais rater mon métro. Je me saisit de mon sac et ferme ma porte à clé. En passant, je salue mes voisins et le concierge. Il prend mes clés, c'est un arrangement entre nous, ainsi je ne risque pas de les perdre et lui, il a toujours un double en cas de besoin.

J'ai à peine mis un pied sur la chaussé que déjà la foule me happe en direction de la bouche de métro. C'est comme ça la grande ville...je n'ai jamais vécu ailleurs alors je suis habitué, mais je sais que pour les étrangers c'est perturbant tous ce monde qui marche à la même vitesse sans se rentrer dedans.

Je descend dans le niveau inférieur de la ville et réussit à me dégoter une place assis dans le métro, il me faut à peu près 20 min de voyage pour atteindre l'hôpital. Mes écouteurs ne sont clairement pas de trop pour supporter le trajet. Je les enfonce donc dans mes oreilles et affiche le même sourire poli que tous les autres. Le wagon se remplit au fur et à mesure des arrêts qui défile, comme d'habitude.

"Comme d'habitude" est mon expression préféré je crois. Tous dans ma vie est une habitude au contraire de l'existence de certains de mes amis comme Naruto, qui ont la chance de vivre chaque jour des rebondissements.

Je soupire et observe les gens qui m'entoure. Tous le monde sourit poliment, mais personne ne sourit réellement. Mes amis me manque...Ino me manque...Naruto me manque...Sasuke me manque...

Mon téléphone vibre dans mon sac. Je sursaute un peu, je ne suis pas habitué à être contacté. Je le sors discrètement et regarde, c'est un message de Sasuke. Tiens. C'est pas habituelle...

Je l'ouvre, c'est une photo. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien valoir qu'il me contacte maintenant.

L'image se télécharge lentement. J'ai un vieux téléphone après tout. Elle s'affiche lentement.

C'est deux billets, des billets d'avions. Deux billets d'avion pour...TOKYO! Je manque de crier et mets ma main juste à temps devant ma bouche.

Je lis fébrilement la suite du message.

 _"Hi Sakura. I need to come one week with my brother for his work. Can you be us help for this travel?"_

OH MON DIEU! Sasuke et Itachi vont venir me voir! Je sautille sur place m'attirant le regard noir de ma voisine de droite. Je suis trop heureuse! Je vais enfin voir mes amis!

J'avais déjà vu Sasuke, mais c'était il y a de nombreuses années, là nous avons grandis et mûris.

Je m'empresse de lui répondre que je serai ravi de les guider dans Tokyo et de les aider avec le japonais. Ainsi que leurs proposer mon toit pour ce mois.

Sasuke décline gentiment ma proposition, il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de plus et qu'il serait beaucoup plus heureux à l'hôtel.

Mon sourire n'est plus simplement poli, il est réel. Je suis heureuse comme c'est pas permis de l'être. Ma journée sera une super journée!

Je calcule silencieusement l'heure qu'il est chez mon ami londonien...On retire 9h à... 8h50...Il est donc... 00h50 chez lui...QUOI?!

* * *

 _ **Londre, samedi 15 juin, 00h50:**_

Je m'étire bruyamment, l'appartement que je partage avec mon frère me semble bien vide. Ce dernier est parti passer le week-end chez son "meilleur ami": Kisame.

Il m'avait juste demandé avant de partir demandé à Sakura si elle pourrait nous aider une fois que nous serons à Tokyo. Même si il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle refuse, j'avais préféré attendre aussi tard dans la nuit pour lui demander. Comme ça j'avais la garantie que mon message serait lu une fois mon amie réveillée.

Je repose mon téléphone portable sur la table basse de notre salon.

Depuis 3 ans, je vis dans ce petit studio avec mon frère. C'est plutôt spacieux, du moins suffisamment pour que nous ayons chacun notre chambre et que nous ne nous marchions pas dessus.

Il est presque 1h du matin et toujours pas de nouvelle de Naruto. Je suis sûr que cet abruti fini est déjà en train de surfer: il est presque midi chez lui après tout.

Je soupire et allume la télé en ignorant superbement les clignotements du chatt. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je veux parler maintenant.

Et ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas pu l'avoir en vidéo, nos temps de sieste par écrans interposés me manque beaucoup. Je décide donc de faire abstraction de ma fatigue pour l'attendre, il le mérite bien.

Je soupir et zappe un peu. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à cette heure en général. Je pourrais bien évidement me mettre un film quelconque, ou bien un anime. Mais à quoi bon, ces derniers temps je me lasse de tout. Il n'y a que lui qui me redonne un peu envie de sourire. Même mes études me lasse, mon frère et ses perspectives d'avenir me fatigue, et moi je reste là, sans rien faire, à attendre.

Je laisse ma tête tomber contre le mur derrière moi. La télé continue de tourner sur une de ses émissions de télé-réalité à la con.

Il me manque... Je le veux là, maintenant. J'ai besoin de son sourire et de ses bras qui vont essayer de me tenir alors que je ne le veux pas.

C'est fou, qui aurait pu croire ça un jour! Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait lui, surtout lui. J'ai toujours su que j'étais comme mon frère, du même bord. Mais pourquoi lui.

Enfin, c'était une certitude: J'aime Naruto Uzumaki. Je l'aime plus que tout et j'ai besoin de lui.

Je tourne la tête vers mon ordinateur portable en espérant que ce dernier exaucera mes prières. Il reste muet: Naruto n'est pas là.

Je passe ma main sur ma gorge en imaginant ses cheveux dorées juste là. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer d'imaginer son rire, son odeur.

Et puis le miracle: mon ordinateur à émit un drôle de Bip, celui d'un appel.

Je me précipite dessus: c'est bien lui!

J'ai envie de pleurer et de sauter de joie, étrange pour un Uchiha, mais ce type me fait faire des choses complètement irrationnel.

Je reprend mon calme et décroche. Son visage bronzée apparaît, à côté de lui, j'ai la couleur de Lord Voldemort. Il me sourit de toute ses dents blanches et j'entend un énorme "OI" sortir de mon haut-parleur.

De ce que je vois, il n'a pas de haut, surement encore en caleçon de bain. Ses cheveux blonds semblent humides et il a encore des grains de sables de les sourcils.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire et pose l'écran sur mes genoux.

"- _Hello Naruto._

 _Comment tu va Chaton?_

 _Mieux depuis que je te parle un peu et toi? L'eau était bonne?_

 _Oh t'es trop chou! Ouais elle était géniale, y avait des vagues de ouf! "_

Et ça y est, il est parti pour des heures. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'écouter parler et à l'admirer. Il est d'une beauté sans pareil. Ses yeux saphirs pétillent de milles feux. J'adore le voir comme ça.

Il éveil le en moi un feu de bonheur, il se propage dans ventre et je sens des picotements entre mes jambes...OH NON...

Je rougit furieusement et baisse les yeux sur mon pantalon. Non! Non! C'est absolument pas le moment! Enfin en même temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas...ensemble...

Il a du remarquer mon trouble car il s'est arrêté dans son monologue.

" _\- Sasuke? Tu va bien?_

 _Euh... Yes Naru. Don't be worried._

 _Ben si justement, pourquoi tu es tout rouge? Chaton qu'est ce qui va pas?_

 _Je...rien laisse_

 _Chaton?_

 _J'ai...un léger soucis, si tu n'a pas encore compris à quel point tu es Sex je peux rien y faire._

 _Oh..."_

Il est passé de l'inquiétude à un sourire espiègle qui me fait frissonner. Il ne va pas faire ça maintenant...

Je le vois se lever et fermer sa porte à clé en prétextant un besoin de se changer.

Il se rassoit devant son ordinateur et se place de façon à me laisser un vu magnifique sur son ventre et ses cuisses.

Mon jeans devient tout de suite beaucoup trop petit. Je déboutonne un peu et met l'ordinateur sur la table basse face à moi.

Oh bordel, il va vraiment le faire...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir mes petits amis! Je suis désolé du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster un chapitre aussi court, mais mes études et la prépa m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.**

 **Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment fini, mais je ferai de mon mieux à l'avenir pour poursuivre cette histoire.**

 **Gros bisous sur vos fesses poilus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **Juena, dimanche 16 juin, 8h :**_

Je fixe longuement le plafond de mon lit à baldaquin en bois noir. Quand j'étais petite ma femme de chambre y avait accroché une myriade d'étoiles phosphorescentes dans le but de me distraire la nuit. Ne pouvant pas aller à l'extérieur, c'était le seul moyen pour moi de voir les lumières de la nuit.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis réveillée et les fameuses étoiles se sont arrêtées de briller il y a un moment déjà.

Je soupirs, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que Katy reçoive l'ordre de venir me chercher. Comme d'habitude mon père la pressera pour qu'elle m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner et qu'elle m'envoie en salle d'étude aussi vite que possible. Bien sûr, c'est encore un lieu particulier de la maison qui m'est dédié, je n'étudie pas avec ma petite sœur, mais bien dans une salle à part.

Il y a quelques mois encore, j'essayais encore de me sortir seule de ce foutu lit. Dans le but de m'occuper un peu, de retrouver mon ordinateur, j'essayais de rejoindre ce maudit fauteuil roulant à la force de mes bras. Mais après de nombreuses chutes sans gravités, mon père m'a déclaré trop imprudente et énergique. Alors pour mon propre bien, il fut décidé que mon fauteuil roulant reste à l'extérieur de ma chambre la nuit et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cette décision m'a mise dans une colère noire, mais que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Et comment pourrais-je en vouloir à Katy ? Elle ne fait que suivre les ordres de mon père après tout.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer sur mon corps encore une fois. Un rituel que j'ai instauré depuis quelques années déjà, mais qui n'a jamais permis de retrouver mes jambes.

Je sens ma tête qui s'enfonce dans les oreilles en plus d'oie, mes cheveux éparpillés me chatouillent la nuque et les oreilles. Je ressens la courbure entre mon cou sur les coussins et mes épaules sur le matelas. La légère pression qu'exerce la couette sur moi et mes bras qui froissent les couvertures. Mon ventre et ma poitrine contre lesquelles frissonne ma chemise en coton. Je sens mon dos qui se courbe, mes hanches qui écrasent le lit. Et mes…jambes que je ne sens plus du tout…elles sont là, je le sais, mais alors pourquoi ne puis-je plus les sentir… Une larme roule sur ma joue, je sais très bien pourquoi je ne les sens pas, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. J'aurais tellement aimé être comme les autres.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car Katy entre dans ma chambre. Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour éviter de faire du bruit, malgré le lourd plateau qu'elle porte. J'ai normalement ordre de dormir jusqu'à l'arrivé de la bonne. Comme si mon père pouvait contrôler ma vie le jour et la nuit.

Je fais mine de dormir. Elle ferme tout doucement la porte derrière elle et dépose sans un bruit le plateau en argent sur la commode. J'entends les pas légers de Katy sur la moquette qui contourne mon lit et vont doucement ouvrir les rideaux.

Le soleil d'été pénètre dans la chambre et arrose copieusement le lit. J'ouvre les yeux sous le regard bienfaiteur de Katy. Elle me sourit doucement et se décale.

« - Avez-vous bien dormis mademoiselle ? »

J'hoche la tête et la laisse me redresser à l'aide de coussin. Je ne dis rien, tandis qu'elle recule mes couvertures. Katy est une personne adorable, elle se met à me parler de l'air chaud qu'il y a déjà dehors (nous avons atteint 10°C), du chat de ma tante qui a renversé une théière de Chine particulièrement rare pendant une réunion chez elle et de la dernière compétition de karaté de ma petit-sœur, sorti gagnante après avoir cassé deux nez.

C'est ce que j'aime chez Katy, rien n'est jamais prise de tête, je n'ai pas besoin de parler, juste l'écouter et cela me plait. Elle continue la liste non-exhaustive des petits tracas du quotidien et des dernières nouvelles de la famille, tandis qu'elle retire ma couette et m'assoie calmement sur le bord de mon lit.

Un rituel bien rôdé depuis tant d'année. Je regarde mes pieds dans le vide, il ne touche pas le seul tant le lit est haut. Katy ramène mon fauteuil roulant, le cale au pied de mon lit et m'aide à m'asseoir dedans. Je me retrouve à nouveau enchainer à cet objet qui me donne pourtant un semblant de liberté.

Katty me débloque le fauteuil et me pousse jusqu'à mon bureau. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre juste à côté. Il a l'air de faire beau en effet, du moins aussi beau qu'il peut faire dans un pays aussi froid que la Norvège.

Je soupir et me détourne du monde extérieur pour entamer mon petit-déjeuner. Il est semblable à tous les autres, des tartines grillées avec des anchois dans l'huile. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas particulièrement appétissant, mais c'est un petit-déjeuner qui me convient, qui m'aide à aller mieux.

Ma femme de chambre part me chercher une robe blanche et jasmin avec un col haut : mon père m'attend. Je tente de calmer la frayeur qui tord mes boyaux, il va falloir prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je ferme les yeux et le visage sympathique de Kiba s'impose dans mon esprit : c'est pour cette bouille toujours tout sourire que je dois le faire.

Katy s'attaque à mes longs cheveux ébènes, tandis que je me sers une grande tasse de thé vert au citron. Elle ne parle plus du tout, elle se concentre uniquement sur son travail tandis que moi, je laisse mon esprit divaguer vers des terres lointaines, pourrais-je les voir un jour ? Ailleurs que dans mes livres ? Cette vision me réchauffe le cœur et m'arrache un sourire.

Je passe ma chemise de nuit par-dessus ma tête et laisse mon « amie » m'enfiler ma robe de sortie. Katy arrange les plis de la jupe, le corsage, le col, les manches et mes cheveux. Elle me met mes bottines, une chose que je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi protéger mes pieds qui ne risque déjà rien, d'autant plus que je reste à la maison.

Katy observe son travail et sourit avant de dégager une mèche de mon visage.

« - Je viendrais vous chercher dans une heure mademoiselle. »

Je grignote du bout des lèvres une tartine aux anchois et me connecte au forum de discussion avec mes amis, mais je doute qu'il y ai qui que soit. Encore moins Kiba, il est tard chez lui si je ne me trompe pas.

En effet…il n'y a personne…

Un peu déçu, je décide d'aller faire quelques recherches sur le pays de mon ami. J'aimerais en savoir plus et puis il me faut de bons arguments pour convaincre mon père de me laisser partir aussi loin. Moi qui ne suit jamais sortis plus loin que le jardin d'hiver de la maison.

* * *

 _ **Narvik, dimanche 16 juin, 10h :**_

 **[ShadowMaster est connecté]**

 **ShadowMaster :** Ino ?

 **ShadowMaster :** Ino Yamanaka je sais que tu es là, alors répond !

 **SummerFlower :** Oui, oui ! Qu'il y a-t-il Shikamaru Nara ?

 **ShadowMaster** : Je suis à l'aéroport…

 **SummerFlower :** Et alors ? Tu as perdu ton avion ?

 **ShadowMaster** : Non…

 **SummerFlower :** Quoi ? Shika parle s'il y a un problème j'ai pas que ça à faire

 **ShadowMaster :** Penses-tu qu'il faille que je m'achète de la bouffe tout de suite ?

 **SummerFlower :** Hein ? Mais t'es débile ? Non.

 **SummerFlower :** Shika ? Ça va ?

 **ShadowMaster :** Oui pourquoi ?

 **SummerFlower :** Parce que ce genre de question convient plus à Naruto qu'à toi.

 **SummerFlower :** Stresse pas, tout va bien se passer ! 😊

 **ShadowMaster :** Et galère….

 **[ShadowMaster est déconnecté]**

Je souris et ferme le chatt. Ma main s'égare dans ma chevelure et s'entortille dans une mèche blonde autour de mon doigt fin.

Je suis toujours appuyée contre le comptoir du magasin de mes parents, mon téléphone à la main. Je le fixe, perdue dans mes pensées. Pauvre garçon…Shika tu me fais bien rire. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qui l'attends et je sais parfaitement que c'est une torture pour son cerveau brillantissime. Ce génie qui aime calculer l'avenir se retrouve avec beaucoup trop de variable aléatoire pour prédire quoi que ce soit.

Je tire un peu sur ma mèche dorée. Dans le fond, je crois que je l'envie un peu. Il a la chance d'aller voir celle qu'il aime…comme ça, juste en prenant son avion et en franchissant le pas. Et même si ce n'est pas un exercice facile, c'est une chance à ne pas laisser passer.

Enfin, je ne suis pas bien placée pour me plaindre…pas comme Hinata ou Kiba. Je ne peux pas me plaindre car il est venu...il était là. Il avait fait escale par chez moi et je n'en n'avais rien fait. Une semaine à l'avoir à côté de moi tous les matins, les soirs…et j'étais resté là les bras ballants à l'entendre me parler de son stage de spécialisation en poisson. J'étais paralysé par la peur et la timidité, pour finalement ne le toucher qu'au bout d'un câlin chaste et discret à l'aéroport.

La sonnette de la boutique me tire de mes pensées. Je me reprends et rejette ma longue queue de cheval derrière mon épaule, un sourire s'étend à nouveau sur mon visage. Il n'est pas réel bien sûr, mais un bon vendeur est un vendeur accueillant.

« - Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Je sors de derrière mon comptoir pour accueillir le jeune couple qui vient de passer la porte.

* * *

 ** _Le Caire, lundi 17 juin, 8h :_**

Je m'étire longuement dans les allées de l'avion qui vient d'atterrir. Je me sens tout bloqué après ces dix heures et demi de vol. C'est fou comme les avions sont inconfortables malgré les progrès de la science.

Dehors le soleil frappe le tarmac malgré l'heure matinale. La chaleur est écrasante, j'en suis presque à suffoquer si je n'étais pas habitué aux rues poussiéreuses et sales de la grande ville. C'est effrayant, il est tôt encore.

Nous descendons en file compacte l'escalier de l'avion et nous regagnons l'aéroport du Caire. Moderne et semblable à tant d'autre dans le monde. Le seul changement notable est la couleur des uniformes des soldats. On sent bien que ce n'est pas le même univers.

Je suis la file qui s'enfonce dans les portiques de sécurité. Mon esprit lui divague sur une mer turquoise.

Je suis au Caire….la ville qui, dans mon esprit, appartient à Temari No Sabaku. Vais-je la croiser au détour d'une allée ? Ce serait une drôle de situation…voir ainsi une amie de longue date, rencontrer enfin la femme derrière l'écran… Voir et sentir celle qui m'envoûte, celle dont je guette la venue sur le forum jusque tard dans la nuit. Qui est-elle en réalité. ? Car elle est de loin la plus mystérieuse de nous tous, la plus discrète sur sa vie de tous les jours. Je serai bien heureux d'en apprendre plus sur elle…

Je récupère machinalement ma valise sur les tapis qui roulent, Ino m'a prévenu que quelqu'un m'attendrait à l'aéroport pour m'emmener là où elle a prévu de m'envoyer crécher. Je ne vois personne dans le hall, c'est surement dehors alors.

Je jette un œil en direction des portes automatiques. Une fois ces dernières passées, je serai en Egypte…Etais-ce qu'il y avait à faire ? Je lui revaudrais ça à l'autre idiote de Yamanaka. En bien ou en mal.

D'un pas trainant je quitte ce lieu de transit. Le soleil me tombe dessus, il n'a jamais fait aussi chaud pour moi qu'à cet instant. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux et à avancer, mais dans la foule qui se presse derrière des barrières en métal.

Un homme attire mon attention. Il est grand et musclé, en costume noir et képi en tenant une pancarte à mon nom à la main. Je saisi ma valise et mon courage, puis contourne la barricade pour rejoindre l'homme.

Arrivé devant lui, je le salue d'un signe de tête polie, ne sachant absolument pas la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation.

« - Shikamaru Nara ?

Oui ?

Veuillez me suivre, Amira vous attends ? »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'empare de ma valise. Je réagis un peu tard et doit presser le pas pour rattraper ce que je suppose être mon chauffeur. Nous montons dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintés : moi à l'arrière et lui au volant. L'ambiance est pesante ou bien est-ce mon stress qui m'écrase ?

Il a parlé d'une certaine « Amira » qui est-ce ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle… Serait-ce une autre amie d'Ino ? Et si je suis chez cette femme et que je rencontre Temari ne le prendrait elle pas mal ?

Tout se mélange dans mon esprit, rajoutant ces interrogations à mon angoisse grandissante.

La voiture quant à elle, fonce au milieu d'une ville claire et colorée, sous le soleil égyptien qui brûle le sol. Mais je remarque à peine ce nouveau monde qui m'entoure tant je crains de le voir.

Je crois que je vais faire un malaise...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour lectrices/lecteurs (eh oui les femmes d'abord!). Je m'aplatis devant vous pour me faire pardonner du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cela. Pour ma défense, je suis rentrée en septembre dans la cour des grands et cela n'est pas de tous repos! Eh oui, 42H de cours par semain c'est une véritable torture scolaire, mais j'aime. BREF! Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je m'améliore sans cesse, vous pouvez aussi râler sur le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour finir ce chapitre. Je vous fait des bisous sur vos fesses poilus!**

* * *

 _ **Sidney, dimanche 18 juin, 18h30:**_

 _"-NARUTOOOO"_

Je sursaute et range précipitamment les mini planche de surf réalisées à partir de mes cours dans un tiroir. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre le pas lourd de colère de ma tante que la porte de ma chambre manque d'être sortit de ses gongs par la dites personne.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois…

Je tente de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible, mais je suis peu crédible assis sur ma chaise face à un bureau vide et en caleçon de bain.

 _« -Oui ? »_

Un bref espoir traverse mes yeux quand je la vois marquer une pause devant la porte. Mais cette espoir s'envole avec la claque que je prend derrière la tête de la part de ma tutrice. La force de buffle qui la caractérise m'envoie par terre.

Prostré au sol je me tiens le crâne, mais le reste de mon corps proteste j'ai fait quoi ?! Oups...j'ai parlé tout haut.

La deuxième baffe ne se fait pas attendre avant que Tsunade mette le doigts sur un bout de papier : mon bulletin ? Mais je pensais qu'ils l'enverraient dans une semaine, je voulais l'intercepter avant la dragonne.

Je relève doucement les yeux en tentant d'avoir l'air d'un pauvre chiot apeuré et réalise que le papier qui m'a voulu une nouvelle commotion cérébrale est une facture.

 _« - 220 dollars de surcoût pour des appels vers l'Angleterre ! Tu m'expliques ?_

 _-Je... »_

Eh merde...j'avais oublié d'intercepté ça...je l'aurais donné à manger aux requins et le virement ce serait fait automatiquement, ni vu, ni connu. Bon ok ! J'aurais aussi pu ne pas appeler Sasuke pendant des heures ce mois-ci, mais… J'ai une bonne excuse, c'est mon copain.

Tsunade manque de me coller une troisième baffe, mais elle se retient au dernier moment, ou plutôt le sifflotement, reconnaissable entre milles, de mon parrain l'arrête. Elle se redresse, me pointe du doigt en prononçant un ordre silencieux du genre : « Bouge et tu es mort ». Puis comme un Ouragan, elle part chercher son mari, histoire qu'il soit complice de mon meurtre. Je déglutit, là, j'ai peur…

Pas un mot, pas un cri, c'est encore plus flippant que si elle hurlait…

Je n'ose plus bouger un orteil, mais je tend l'oreille (et je fais des rimes en plus!).

Les plus longues 30 secondes de ma vie s'écoulent, c'est ce qu'on ressent le jour de son mariage quand la grognasse remonte l'allée ? (Oui j'ai des idées bizarres quand je panique). Et quand elles se finissent enfin, Jiraya apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, seul. Encore plus flippant.

Il n'y a aucune colère dans ses yeux (je n'ai jamais rien vu qui pourrait s'y apparentait en faite). Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit et éclate de rire. Je le regarde, plein d'incompréhension (Sask' dirait que j'ai jamais rien compris donc bon).

Je chasse l'image de cet émo de ma tête et me concentre sur mon tuteur toujours pris d'un fou rire.

Jiraya se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire plein de malice sur le visage, je déglutis, ça sent mauvais…

Mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix et franchement, à choisir entre lui et Tsunade la brute... je préfère encore une baffe. Mais soit...j'accepte mon destin… Et m'assoit à côté de lui en frottant l'œuf qui se forme sur ma tête.

Il me tend la facture, j'hésite un instant puis récupère la preuve de mon délit.

 _« - Alors ?_ »

C'est Jiraya qui entame la conversation.

Je le regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il veut, et je dois ressembler à un poisson blond hors de son bocal.

« _\- Alors tu va m'expliquer pourquoi tu as manqué de te faire tuer par ta tutrice ?_

 _\- C'est…._

 _\- Crache le morceau ! Il s'appelle comment ? »_

Attend...QUOI ?! « Il » ? Mais d'où il sait que c'est il ? OH MERDE ! Tsunade revient s'il te plaît je veux mourir maintenant.

Je dois avoir l'air complètement affolé, ce qui déclenche un nouveau fou rire chez mon parrain.

Je bégaye en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, histoire de récupérer la situation.

 _« - Oh calme Naruto. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai compris, alors c'est quoi son petit-nom à ton anglais ? »_

Après le poisson hors de l'eau, l'otarie qui applaudit, je vous présente Naruto la tomate ! On applaudit ce fabuleux jeu d'acteur.

Je fixe mes pieds sans un mots. Je peux pas parler. Je suis beaucoup trop choqué pour ça...Comment il peut savoir merde….

Je lui répond presque machinalement, à voix basses.

 _« - Sasuke Uchiha. »_

Jiraya ne dit rien, il a arrêté de rire mais il sourit toujours.

 _« - C'est pas vraiment anglais comme nom, tout de même. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu nous le cache ? »_

Un vague de honte me traverse, j'aurais du leurs en parler avant.

 _« - Jiraya... »_

II sourit et pose sa main sur mon genou.

 _« - Tu sais gamin, ta marraine et moi on t'aime quoi que tu fasse, quoi que tu sois, ça changera rien, mais j'aurais aimé que tu nous le dise avant. »_

Je soupir et réprime un sanglot. Il a raison. J'aurais du leur dire il y a longtemps...au lieu de mentir encore et toujours, inventer des petites amies et en cachant depuis deux ans mon amour.

 _« - Comment tu as su ? »_

Bon oui je suis curieux ! Et il est hors de question que je ne sache pas comment il a fait pour comprendre.

 _« - Prend moi pour un imbécile tiens ! J'ai bien vu que tu regardais les surfeurs plus que les surfeuses, et puis toutes tes petites amies qu'on a jamais vu. Franchement c'était facile à comprendre. »_

Il rigole à nouveau et me redemande depuis combien de temps je suis avec Sak's. Je n'ose plus lui mentir.

 _« - Deux ans à peu près... »_

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, ravivant la douleur de la baffe de Tsunade. Jiraya se lève du lit et s'étire. Je n'ose pas vraiment relever les yeux. Je vois juste ses pieds sortir de ma chambre pour rejoindre ma tutrice.

Je suis vraiment mort maintenant…

* * *

 ** _Londres, lundi 19 juin, 5h :_**

Je viens de me faire réveiller par mon ordinateur. J'avais en effet oublié d'éteindre celui ci et voilà dix minutes qu'il n'arrête pas de biper comme pour attirer mon attention.

Je soupire et ouvre un œil pour voir l'heure : 5h du matin...mais qui est l'idiot qui me réveil aussi tôt…

Je sais très bien qui est l'idiot en question, Naruto ne fait jamais attention au décalage horaire qui nous sépare en plus des 10556 miles...Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas aussi la barrière de la langue, quoi que parfois…

Je soupir et rejette le pan de ma couverture sur mes jambes.

Il a beau profondément m'énerver dans ces moments, il reste mon petit-ami et ne pas lui répondre serait une honte. Quand bien même j'aurais cours demain à 8h.

Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers mon ordinateur et le déverrouille une avalanche de message du présumé coupable me tombe dessus dés le réveil.

 **[EvilFox est connecté]**

 **EvilFox : Sasuke**

 **EvilFox : J'ai fait une bêtise**

 **EvilFox : Allez répond moi idiot !**

 **EvilFox : Putain j'ai même plus envie de te le dire vu qu'on va s'engeuler**

 **EvilFox : Sasuke chou je suis désolé, vraiment**

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère dangereusement. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que Naruto est peur de me parler de quelque chose ? C'est la personne la plus bavarde que je connaisse et d'habitude aucun sujet ne lui fait peur.

Je couvre mon torse nu d'un T-shirt et me connecte à mon tour

 **[TheDarkGod est connecté]**

 **TheDarkGod : Naruto ?**

 **TheDarkGod : How are you my love ?**

 **EvilFox : Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé :'(**

 **TheDarkGod : It's a girls ? Je savais que ça arriverait un jour...Tu n'es pas comme moi**

Je soupir et attend sa réponse. C'est très certainement ça, Naruto n'a jamais eu aucune certitude quand à son orientation sexuel. Contrairement à moi qui est toujours été comme mon frère.

 **EvilFox : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca n'a rien avoir !**

 **TheDarkGod : I don't understand**

 **EvilFox : J'ai vendu la mèche**

 **TheDarkGod : What ?**

Je fais l'ascenseur émotionnel là. Il a fait quoi cet idiot ? Ne me dis pas que… Oh shit…

 **EvilFox : J'ai avoué notre relation à mon parrain...Je suis désolé**

 **TheDarkGod : Shit…**

 **EvilFox : J'avais pas le choix, ils ont vu le hors-forfait que j'avais fait pour t'appeler ce mois-ci…**

 **TheDarkGod : Shit…**

 **EvilFox : Tu veux bien dire autre chose ?**

 **TheDarkGod : Tu te rend compte que tu transgresse la loi australienne là…**

 **EvilFox : Bien sur que je me rend compte, mais je pense pas que Jiraya et Tsunade vont me vendre. C'est plus ce qu'ils vont penser qui est chiant là.**

 **TheDarkGod : Je me fous de savoir ce que tes tuteurs pensent, je suis inquiet pour toi.**

 **EvilFox : Sasuke il m'arrivera rien, on va pas me brûler sur la place publique quand même !**

 **TheDarkGod : Uhn…**

Je soupire, on est dans la merde. Enfin il est dans la merde. Mais en quelque sorte, cette aveu me soulage, on va enfin pouvoir se voir sans avoir à mentir à ses parents d'adoption. Et je n'aurais plus à me faire passer pour un simple ami quand on sera au téléphone. Le mensonge de deux ans que nous avions monté se termine enfin. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 **TheDarkGod : Qu'est ce que tes parents t'ont dit my love ?**

 **EvilFox : Rien, Jiraya m'a juste dis qu'il était content et qu'il se doutait que j'étais plus un marin qu'un surfeur.**

 **TheDarkGod : I love the navy**

 **EvilFox : XD**

 **EvilFox : Désolé de t'avoir fait te lever si tôt, mais je me sentais super mal**

 **TheDarkGod : Don't worry**

 **EvilFox : Mouais...c'est légèrement embêtant pour toi, surtout que tu as cours demain**

 **TheDarkGod : No problem Naruto, tu es plus important que quelques heures de sommeil. Surtout si tu as besoin de moi car tu va mal .**

 **EvilFox : Merci Sas**

Je m'avachis sur ma chaise, je suis presque content de m'être levé si tôt pour lui. Presque.

J'entends la porte de mon frère claquée, il va à sa douche. Il va falloir que je me prépare aussi, j'ai un peu de temps, mais je pourrais m'être à profit ce temps pour finir mon devoir de physique chimie ou bien juste me détendre sur mon lit. J'aimerais vraiment parler à Naruto encore un peu, mais…

 **TheDarkGod : De rien my love. Excuse me but je dois aller me préparer pour les cours. On se parle un peu plus tard, j'aurais internet dans mon cours.**

 **EvilFox : A plus Sas chou**

 **[TheDarkGod est déconnecté]**

Je ferme mon ordinateur est fait tourné ma chaise pour observer ma chambre dans la pénombre. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il manque quelqu'un ici.

Je souffle à nouveau tout l'air et l'ennuie qui se trouve dans mon corps, puis je me relève et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'un bon gros café là.

* * *

 _ **Le Caire, 9h, le lundi 19 juin :**_

Je soupir bruyamment en m'accoudant à la rambarde de mon balcon. Je déteste les dîners d'affaires, trop pompeux à mon goût. En fait ma condition de princesse d'Egypte est trop pompeuse, ce palais est trop pompeux, cette vie est trop pompeuse.

Tous le monde me fait des courbettes et semble me craindre, mais c'est uniquement parce que je suis riche et que j'ai un pouvoir sur le peuple. Génial…

Ma coiffeuse me prend délicatement le bras et me demande de m'asseoir sur un grand sofa blanc, je la suit et me laisse tomber sur les couvertures en coton qui le recouvre.

Personne ne me parle hormis mes frères, Kankuro et Gaara, et mes amis à l'autre bout du monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour l'un d'entre eux que nous avons mis en place cette réception. Bien que tous cela me semble complètement stupide. Shikamaru n'en a rien à foutre, il est comme moi à ce niveau. Il est même un peu trop comme moi.

La coiffeuse tire sur ma tignasse blonde en marmonnant. Je ne prend pas soin de mes cheveux et je fais en sorte que le moins de gens possible y touche. Ils sont donc emmêlés et sec. Dommage pour les fils d'or du soleil. Je suis presque une déesse ici à cause de ma blondeur naturelle. Pourtant c'est tellement simple aujourd'hui d'avoir cette couleur avec les colorations.

Je me laisse faire sans broncher, il faut bien qu'elle fasse son boulot la pauvre. Et puis je les noue si souvent en 4 pompons qu'ils en ont gardés la forme.

Elle les démêles, révélant des boucles blondes dans lesquels elle me passe une huile d'argan pur. C'est une denrée courante ici, mais ce n'est pas sa banalité qui lui enlève sa vertu.

Puis elle place dans mes cheveux des pierreries turquoises. Une parure typique de mon rang.

Après quelques courbettes, je lui glisse un pourboire et me remplace contre ma rambarde.

Le parc du palais s'étend devant moi. C'est vert, c'est beau, alors qu'au loin on ne voit que le brun jaunâtre de la ville, parfois entrecoupé par un peu de gris.

Et un peu plus loin encore le Nil qui s'écoule paisiblement.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappe, j'ai hâte qu'il arrive, il va enfin briser ma vie morne de princesse.

Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de me plaindre, je ne manque de rien, mais finalement je manque de tout.

J'ai presque élevé Gaara et Kankuro, c'est ma seule famille, et je n'ai eu d'amour que d'eux.

Finalement, j'aurais préféré vivre dans la ville, avec les gens normaux, et être une femme comme les autres. Pas la princesse a qui on passe tout, mais la fille qui peut rire et pleurer quand elle en a envie.

Ma main sont crispé sur le métal bouillant à cause du soleil, je lâche brusquement la barre et regarde mes paumes rougis. J'ai mis un certains temps à m'en rendre compte… C'est étrange qu'il me perturbe à ce point…

Je souris amèrement, j'ai accepté de l'héberger mais je sens que je vais vite le regretter.

De plus, il sera le premier à connaître mon secret, ma terrible royauté que je dissimule derrière mon écran d'ordinateur. J'espère qu'il restera discret à ce sujet...je ne tiens pas à perdre mes amis.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, il est grand temps de s'habiller Temari. Troquer mon kimono noire (cadeau de Tenten, une amie de chine) pour ma robe turquoise. Une tenue d'apparat que je n'apprécie pas spécialement, mais bon, je ne tiens pas à (encore) violer le protocole. Shikamaru sera considérer comme sous la protection de la famille royale.

Je me tourne plusieurs fois devant le miroir, les pans de soies bleus s'envolent autour de moi. C'est léger, fin et assez ample pour respecter les coutumes de ce pays.

La couturière s'affaire autour de moi pour poser les derniers fils nécessaires et accroche une ceinture en argent à ma taille.

Les manches sont amples et se resserre autour de mes poignées avec les mêmes lanières d'argents.

Je ne peux le nier, je suis belle ainsi vêtu, mais c'est la princesse qui me fait face dans le miroir, pas Temari.

Je bloque un instant sur mes yeux dans la même couleur que la robe, tout est parfait dans mon apparence, tout sauf moi.

Il faut que je sorte, que j'aille respirer. Marcher un peu avant qu'il n'arrive sinon je sens que je vais exploser.

Ne vous méprenait pas, je ne suis pas stressé par lui en particulier, mais par le fait que mon gros secret vas être découvert. Pourquoi ai-je dis oui à Ino ? Parce que je crois que je voulais un peu percer cette abcès, ce mensonge dans lequel je me suis installé.

Mais comment ça va se passer ? Je risque de perdre tous mes amis en une fraction de seconde, et je ne veux plus me retrouver seule… Pas encore…

Je claque la porte de mes appartements et traverse le couloir la tête basse, mes gardes me suivent comme mon ombre. J'aimerai m'en débarrasser mais c'est une mission quasi-impossible. Mon frère m'a flanqué ces deux hommes et ils ne me lâchent pas, pire que des chiens de garde.

Je file dans les jardins royales. A cette heure de la journée, ils sont envahis par les nobles et les servants. La musique flotte dans l'air et se mêle aux odeurs des épices et des fruits.

C'est comme une fête merveilleuse, merveilleuse mais permanente. Je n'y prête plus attention depuis des années.

Les hommes et les femmes s'inclinent devant moi, je répond par un sourire poli. Au loin, je reconnais Kankuro dans ses habits noirs, allongé sur un divan entouré par ses courtisanes. Quel idiot...Il me fait signe de le rejoindre, mais je l'ignore et m'extirpe de la zone envahit.

Je m'enfonce dans le parc et rejoins mon havre de paradis.

C'est un petit bosquet de palmier. J'y ai fait construire un bassin ouvert, pas très grand, juste assez pour y accueillir deux carpes koi. C'est un cadeau de Sakura, pour mes 18 ans. Elle me les a fait envoyer du japon. Je les adore et je les chéri. Personne ne peut s'en approcher à part moi. Je veille moi même à leurs alimentation et je nettoie régulièrement leurs habitats.

Je me penche au bord de l'eau verte et glisse le bout de mes doigts dans le bassin. Mes deux carpes viennent à ma rencontre, je frôle leurs écailles et les regardent évoluer. On dirait presque une danse. Une très langoureuse et gracieuse danse exécuté par ses animaux. J'aimerais être une koi.

Je souris et jette dans l'eau quelques morceaux de pain qui disparaisse bien vite. Elles ont beaucoup d'appétit.

Mes gardes sont restés à l'orée du bosquet, je suis donc enfin un peu seule dans ce palais.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe, plus de risque d'être abordé par un noble, plus de courbettes et de formules de politesse, je peux enfin être moi.

Mon reflet dans le miroir aqueux me sourit, un peu déformé, je me reconnais enfin.

Un craquement attire mon attention, mais même avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner, j'entends un bruit sourd et un cri d'homme mêlé à celui de mes gardes. Un cri qui me semble étrangement familié...

Je me tourne rapidement et découvre Shikamaru Naru, le corps écrasé au sol par mes hommes de mains. Il tire une grimace qui mériterai de figurer dans le livre de record de l'horreur et gémi de douleur. Un spectacle bien pathétique pour une première rencontre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yosh moussaillons!**

 **Bon...que dire après TANT d'absence. Je suis désolée? Je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Mais bon...**

 **Néanmoins je tiens à encore vous remercier pour tous les commentaires positifs que je reçoit, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça fait du bien ^^ Merci plus particulièrement à ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'ils aiment ou pas et qui se pose des questions sur la liste.**

 **J'aimerais tous vous répondre personnellement, mais je ne sais trop que vous dire. Je le ferai certainement un jour...**

 **Bon allez! Place à la lecture**

* * *

 **Tokyo, 17h30, mardi 20 juin :**

Foutu grippe…

Je tente de déplier une de mes jambes ankylosées, mais je ne réussit qu'à provoquer la colère de tous mes muscles.

Solution de repli, je m'enroule à nouveau dans ma couette, la position la moins douloureuse possible. La boite des mouchoirs à porter de main, une bouteille d'eau, des médicaments et surtout mon ordinateur.

Mes amis de la faculté ont accepté de me mettre en Skype pour suivre le cour en direct, enfin j'essaye de le suivre en direct. Je vais mourir je crois.

On m'a souvent dit en rigolant que les médecins ont la certitude de ne jamais tomber malade...Je suis interne depuis trois mois et voilà que je me fais avoir...on m'avait pourtant prévenu de mettre un masque de protection pour examiner les patients à ce moment de l'année.

Bien fait pour toi Sakura.

Je grogne en essayant d'atteindre mon clavier et finit par y renoncer.

Le cour continue de défiler sous mes yeux sans que je ne comprenne un mot de ce que peux bien dire ce prof. Le système immunitaire ? Le mien devrait écouter au lieu de laisser entrer le virus de la grippe !

Je soupir et finit par laisser ma tête s'enfoncer dans les coussins, que faire de plus ? Personne ne sera connecté à cette heure, je n'ai pas la force de me lever pour manger alors pour sortir vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas. Je continue de suivre distraitement la leçon, ce sera toujours ça de prit…

Enfin ça aurait été ça se prit si jamais j'étais resté éveillé plus de deux minutes.

La douleur est fatigante et j'ai fini par céder au lourd sommeil qui m'écrasait la poitrine.

C'est mon téléphone qui m'a réveillé, un bip sonore et reconnaissable d'un message du chat.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil et regarde mon portable.

TheDarkGod…The...Ah oui ! Sasuke !

J'ouvre ma fameuse boite d'amis à distance et tente de m'adapter à la luminosité de mon appareil. Difficile je l'avoue.

Ce n'est pas sur le canal commun, mais un message privé. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec son séjour, lui et son frangin, qui doit se dérouler dans une semaine.

 _TheDarkGod : Hello dear Sakura,_

 _La conférence de Itachi a été déplacé de quelques jours. Nous prenons l'avions ce soir pour y arriver à l'heure. Pourrais-tu venir nous chercher à l'aéroport ? Us fly va arriver à 23h04._

 _If it's a matter, on pourra aller dormir à l'hôtel._

 _Donne moi ta réponse rapidement._

 _Take care of you._

Et merde….

Je réussis enfin a m'extirper de ma camisole de couette et me relève de mon lit défait. Prise de violent vertige, je manque de tomber mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Au diable la maladie.

Je tourne sur moi même et observe le désastre qu'est ma chambre : mon lit n'est qu'un tas informe de draps et de coussins, les vêtements s'accumulent dans un coin de la pièce, je me suis essayé à l'art avec ma montagne de mouchoir morveux et les boites de médicaments semblent en guerre avec les bols de nouilles instantanée sur ce champ de bataille.

Je ne parle même pas de ma tête que j'ai entre-aperçu dans le miroir de mon armoire. Je suis plus proche de l'épouvantail que de l'humaine avec mes cheveux d'une couleur bien étrange et mon teint de craie.

Un fou rire nerveux me prend, mauvaise idée numéros je-ne-sais-plus-combien. Une violente douleur me saisit au ventre et m'oblige à plier en deux.

Je me rassoit sur mon lit et tente d'évaluer le temps qu'il me reste.

Il est 17h38…. J'ai donc encore le temps de remettre cette endroit en état et d'installer ce qu'il faut pour mes invités.

Je devrai pouvoir les accueillir comme il se doit…

Allez Sakura ! Reprend toi ! C'est pas une petite grippe qui va te clouer à terre !

J'attrape mon téléphone, abandonner sur un coussin aussi bleu que mes cheveux sont roses et répond à Sasuke via le tchat.

Bien sur que je peux les accueillir.

 _PinkCherry : Hey Sas'_

 _Oui, aucun soucis pour toi et ton frère. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de venir à l'aéroport, mais je vais vous envoyer un taxi. Vous êtes les bienvenus._

 _Je vous prépare une petite collation après ce long voyage._

 _Par contre j'ai peu de place, tu t'en doute bien, donc je laisse ma chambre à toi et ton frère (si vous pouvez dormir ensemble bien sur). Et je me prend le canapé._

 _A plus !_

J'espère avoir répondu assez vite….

Je reste quelques minutes assise à fixer mes pieds nues sur ma moquette beige, à réfléchir sur le sens de ma vie…

Allez on se secoue la grosse !

Je crois que Ino déteint sur moi, c'est elle qui s'insulte au quotidien….

Je souris en pensant à mes amis de l'autre bout du monde. Enfin il y en a un qui va venir ici….Je devrais être stressé, c'est la première fois que je vais avoir Sas' en face de moi et pourtant…

Cela fait si longtemps que l'on se connaît, que l'on se parle. J'ai presque l'impression d'accueillir un ami de tous les jours. Comme si c'était une simple visite de routine.

C'est un sentiment étrange : mon esprit me dit que c'est un moment historique et mon cœur que c'est le simple cours des choses et que tous se passera pour le mieux.

Je sors de ma transe et me relève pour filer à la salle de bain.

Avant le nettoyage de la maison, occupons nous de nettoyer la propriétaire des lieux.

Je sors de ma petite chambre pour atteindre mon encore plus petite salle de bain.

Et encore, j'ai un salon et une cuisine, je ne suis pas à plaindre.

La douche chaude me fait un bien fou ! L'eau est plus que vital à notre corps.

Je ressort de ma cabine et me rend compte que la vapeur à transformer ma salle d'eau en véritable hammam.

Avec la paume de la main, je réussis à faire glisser les gouttelettes sur mon miroir pour m'observer un peu.

J'ai retrouvé un peu de couleur, mais reste à savoir si cela était du à l'eau chaude qui avait fait rougir mes joues ou bien si il y avait un réel bien fait de cette douche sur ma grippe.

J'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps (corps que je trouve assez plat) et sur mes cheveux, quand ils sont humides ils prennent une couleur presque fuchsia.

Et direction la chambre de bataille !

* * *

 **Juena, 8h, mardi 20 juin :**

C'est le grand jour. Je m'inspecte une dernière fois devant le miroir de ma chambre, aujourd'hui j'ai mis mes habits d'apparats.

Il le faut bien, cela fait bientôt six mois que je n'ai pas parlé à mon père….Et je suis bien chanceuse qu'il est accepté ma demande d'audience aussi rapidement, bien que je soupçonne ma petite sœur derrière tout cela. Elle aussi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Je soupir pour la énième fois et regarde mes mains qui tremblent sur mes genoux. Katy est derrière moi en train de démêler mes longs cheveux. Nous savons toutes les deux que mon paternel les préfères lisse et sagement posé sur les épaules. C'est très étranges, mais nous avons tous les cheveux longs dans notre famille, c'est un peu la marque de reconnaissance de notre clan.

Ma femme de chambre me sourit calmement et glisse sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui rend son sourire, mais le mien est beaucoup plus crispé.

Mon ordinateur est allumé et la conversation avec Kiba est encore affiché. Nous avons du parler une bonne partie de sa nuit pour régler au millimètre près mes arguments pour convaincre mon père.

Et même si la petite voix dans ma tête me rappelle constamment que le « non » sec et sans débat possible sera probablement sa réponse, j'ai envie d'y croire…

La porte s'ouvre sur une domestique de la maison. Je ne l'a connaît pas étant donné les contacts réduit que j'ai avec ma famille et le reste de la maison.

Elle a le visage fermé et nous demande assez sévèrement de la suivre pour nous mener en audience.

Je frémis quand Katy pousse mon fauteuil vers la porte.

Bien que j'en sorte tous les jours, je sais bien que là, ce n'est pas pour me rendre à l'étude...c'est pour aller à l'audience que j'ai demandé à mon géniteur.

J'en suis là, tellement mise à l'écart, que pour parler avec celui qui m'a donné la vie, je dois me plier à une rencontre solennelle demandée plusieurs jours auparavant. Pitoyable…

Nous traversons lentement toute une partie de la bâtisse que je ne reconnaît plus, faute d'y être aller assez souvent. Les couloirs s'enchaînent et me donne le tournis.

Nous finissons par arriver devant une espèce d'ascenseur de fortune : lui je le connais. Habituellement, il est utilisé par les domestiques pour monter mes plateaux, les draps, les livres,… Absolument pas adapté au transport d'humain et encore moins d'un fauteuil, il est rustique et sans sécurité.

Katy me place dedans et à l'aide d'une corde dissimulé dans son tablier : elle m'accroche à la rambarde puis avec son corps maigre, tente d'immobiliser le fauteuil.

Nous descendons, à l'étroit et dans les vapeurs de la cuisine, vers le rez-de-chaussé de la maison, là où mon père reçoit ses invités et les membres de sa famille désirés à sa table.

Je tremble de plus en plus. Me confronter à lui est...la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'est étée donnée de faire. Encore plus que de rester enfermer dans ma chambre.

Nous descendons du monte-charge pour nous engager dans les quartiers des domestiques. Tous le monde nous ignore, les visages sont fermés et les yeux vides. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils vivent sous le commandement du chef de la famille Hyûga.

Et si j'avais pu l'imaginer, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais le reste de l'étage est encore plus austère que l'aile du personnel. Le silence règne et les murs, bien que clair, semble absorbés la lumière extérieur. C'est encore plus effrayant.

La domestique qui est venu nous chercher, s'arrête devant une grande porte en bois. Derrière, il y a mon père : nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis presque 10 mois maintenant.

Je soupir et serre mon poing sur ma jupe.

Lentement, elles s'ouvrent devant moi et à ce moment précis je me sens minuscule…

Je ne suis rien dans mon fauteuil, mais là je suis un rien de rien. Le néant.

La pièce qui se dévoile devant moi est immense, clair et pleine de baie vitrée. Au centre...mon paternel...assis sur une chaise derrière un bureau en bois sombre. Il est tellement haut que je ne suis même pas sur d'en faire dépasser mes épaules.

Katy me pousse en avant, un élan qui se veut porteur d'une énergie : elle est déterminée à m'aider à vaincre ma timidité et mon angoisse.

Les 10 mètres qui me sépare du bureau me semble durer une éternité et quand j'arrive enfin au bout, le regard froid, inquisiteur et presque déçu de mon père se pose sur moi : je suis son échec.

 _« - Hinata. »_

Mon prénom prononcé comme si il s'agissait d'une insulte. Ce que je suis probablement pour sa famille.

Je frissonne et tente un semblant de courbette en baissant la tête.

 _« - Père. »_

Je me redresse est plonge mon regard dans celui de mon interlocuteur. La négociation a commencé.

 _« - Tu as sollicité une audience. Puis-je en avoir la raison ?_

 _\- Je demande l'autorisation de sortir. »_

Les choses sont dîtes. Plus moyen de faire demi-tour.

 _« - De la maison ?_

 _\- Du territoire, père._

 _\- Absurde ! Tu ne peux pas te le permettre, ta faiblesse est une tare qui t'empêche de supporter l'air extérieur._

 _\- Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui…_

 _\- Hinata, il est hors de question que tu sorte un jour de cette maison._

 _\- Père, laissez moi vous expliquer…_

 _\- Tu m'entends ou bien es-tu devenue sourde en plus d'être grabataire ? Tu ne sortira d'ici qu'à ta mort. »_

Je baisse la tête, c'est encore plus violent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ravale aussi discrètement que possible un sanglot et tente de trouver mes mots. Mais c'est Katy qui prend la parole, une chose rare pour cette petite femme discrète.

 _« - Messieurs, pardon, mais le médecin et moi même pensons qu'il serai bénéfique pour votre fille aînée de se rendre quelques jours dans un pays chaud. Là-bas, elle pourrait reprendre goût à la vie et serai à l'abri des maladies que nous avons ici. »_

Je reste coite, Katy...Katy prenait ma défense et invoqué le médecin que je n'avais pourtant pas vu depuis 1 mois et qui donc n'était pas au courant de mon projet.

Ma femme de chambre sorti une lettre de son tablier (magique) et la donna à mon père : c'était la recommandation écrite du médecin. Elle l'avait donc bien consulté et convaincu de me soutenir dans mon projet fou.

Mon père la déposa face à lui.

 _« - Mais enfin c'est absurde ! Comment pouvez-vous oser avoir de tels idées ? Et quand bien même cela lui serai bénéfique, où ira t-elle ? Je refuse de lui payer un séjour dans un hôtel particulier avec médecin pour l'accompagner. C'est un caprice d'enfant gâtée rien de plus. »_

Un souffle de courage m'avait enveloppé, j'avais la réponse.

 _« - Eh bien, vous n'aurez pas à payer. J'ai déjà trouvé un médecin prêt à m'accueillir avec Katy en Inde . C'est un logement parfaitement accessible avec mon fauteuil. Et je me chargerai moi même de nos frais de voyage. »_

Il a un regard assassin et je me sens transpercée de part en part. Ses lèvres sont tellement pincées qu'elles ont disparut. Nous l'avons acculés.

Il reste assis dans son siège et tapote le bois sombre énergiquement.

Je me tend pour mieux entendre sa réponse, je stresse et sent une perle de sueur coulé dans le creux de mes reins. Sa mâchoire se décrispe à peine quand il se décide à me répondre.

 _« - Très bien. Tu partiras si cela te chante. Tue toi, mais que l'on ne vienne pas me dire par le suite que je suis responsable de ton sort Hinata. »_

Nous avons gagné.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais j'arrive à contenir mon sourire.

Nous nous inclinons devant sa décision et sortons du bureau sous son regard tueur.

Une fois dans les couloirs, seule avec Katy je laisse le bonheur m'envahir et mon sourire déformer mon visage pâle. Mais nous gardons le silence pendant cette remontée vers ma chambre.

Une fois la porte de mon domaine passé, Katy éclate et un sourire illumine son doux visage. Elle attrape mes mains et les sert fort, trop heureuse de partir avec moi.

Personnellement, je n'attend qu'une chose, l'annoncer à Kiba…

* * *

 **Paris, 10h30, mardi 20 juin :**

Je viens d'écraser du plat de la main mon vieux réveil rouillé.

Cela doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'il sonne en continue et que je l'ignore pour continuer à rêver au bras de ma blonde.

Je repousse les droits sur mes jambes et fixe le plafond pensif : encore une nuit où je rêve d'elle...Et c'est bien ce qu'elle est...un rêve.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et passe ma main dans mes cheveux hirsute et en pétard comme à leur habitude. Il va falloir aller au boulot ce soir, alors que je préférerai lui parler pendant des heures.

Allez ! C'est pas le moment de se morfondre.

Je quitte ma chambre pour prendre la route de ma chère cuisine et j'y allume la télévision en me faisant un bon gros bol de café et une demi-baguette de pain au beurre. Je suis un bon vivant, un très bon vivant même : il suffit de regarder mon gros bide adipeux.

Mais un bon vivant seul….

Faut que j'arrête de me morfondre et de rêver. J'ai 26 ans et j'ai un super job dans un des plus grands palaces parisiens : le rêve de tout cuistot qui se respecte.

La télé tourne en fond comme d'habitude et moi je m'installe en face sans la regarder avec mon ordi sur les genoux.

Je l'allume rapidement et consulte ma messagerie, les dernières grandes nouvelles de la cuisine, une ou deux recettes innovantes,… Puis, je me connecte sur le chatt. Bien sur Ino n'est pas là, elle travail aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle est avec une mariée pour l'aider à installer des centaines de fleurs une salle. Ino adore ce côté de son métier, elle adore les fleurs et en connaissait autant sur leurs cultures que moi sur la cuisson des viandes.

Comme tous les jours, j'ai un message d'elle. Un message qu'elle m'envoie tard dans la nuit, juste avant de se coucher parce qu'elle sait que je l'aurais à mon réveil.

Je souris une fois de plus, il y a difficilement meilleure moyen de commencer sa journée…

C'est bête mais...depuis qu'on se connaît, on se parle tous les jours seul à seul. Loin du reste du groupe. Nous vivons dans la même partie du monde alors nous sommes plus proche…

Je suis allé là rencontrer il y a peu et j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer, ou bien de l'inviter ici...lui faire découvrir la capital française.

Comme d'habitude, je ne donne pas de suite à son message : encore un rituel entre nous deux. Et comme prévu, elle n'est pas connecté.

Je ferme un peu brutalement mon ordinateur et tourne ma tête vers la pub pour une pâte chocolatée bien connue du monde entier. Un soupir m'échappe : comment peut-on manger ça ?

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table de ma cuisine et produit un bruit sourd qui se répercute contre les murs vide de mon appartement. Sûrement un collègue qui cherche à savoir si je serai là pour le repas des employés avant mon service. Je répondrais plus tard je suppose...et comme j'irai à se fichu repas avec des collègues qui m'insupporte souvent avant de prendre mon tour.

Ma chemise de travail blanche neuve m'attend sur un cintre contre la porte de ma salle de bain C'est fou comme on les salit vite…

Je sais bien que toute mes pensées sont banales, mais je n'ai que des choses banales dans mon existence.

Un mec simple comme il y en a des milliers en définitive. J'ai un bon job que j'aime mais sans non plus être un passionnée de l'extrême et quelques amis. En fait de spécial, il n'y a qu'elle…

J'en reviens toujours à elle…

Ma grosse main passe sur ma joue à l'endroit de mon tatouage en spiral.

Beaucoup se demande d'où cela me vient et quelle idée m'est passé par la tête le jour où je les ai fait.

La réponse est aussi banale que moi : un délire d'ados. J'ai fait ça le jour de ma majorité et je ne les ai jamais regretté parce qu'elle ne me pose jamais de problème dans mon taff ou ma vie. Elles ont perdus leurs couleurs au fil du temps mais ne se sont pas déformés malgré ma prise de poids avec ma montée dans les grands palaces. J'ai eu de la chance je sais.

Ce matin je m'ennuie, alors je me met à mon fourneau bien qu'en pyjama. Une pile de pancake plus tard, je prend quelques photos pour Ino, histoire de lui rappeler que malgré son corps de rêve, elle tient absolument à faire un régime et donc se priver de ses délicieuses petites choses.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle va hurler dans sa chambre ce soir et se rabattre sur sa branche de céleris bouillis.

 **[LeCuistot est connecté]**

 **LeCuistot a envoyé une pièce jointe**

 **LeCuistot : Tient Ino ;p**

 **[LeCuistot est déconnecté]**


End file.
